Underneath it all
by S A K U R A22
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo were always teased by Li and Eriol because they were 'geeks'. They go to America for a while and when they return, they come back with a whole new and a whole new attitude.thus the game of love n reality begin with new mysteries arising.
1. Leaving it all behind

Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo, two of the most unpopular girls at school, were always teased and bullied by Syaoran and Eriol. The girls leave Japan. Three years later, they come back to Tomoeda as beautiful young ladies. With the new transformation the boys won't know what hit them.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura. If I did then I would be this poor now would I?  
  
Author's Note: Okay this is my second fic. So please don't flame me! I haven't even finished my first one yet, but a new idea came to me so I just had to write or rather type it. Please sit back and enjoy. if you're interested. O and if there are any Japanese words that you don't know. Look at the end of the chapter. There will be translations there. My grammar is not exactly perfect okay?  
  
^^^^^^^^= Scene Change 'Italics'= Thinking or thoughts  
  
****************************** Underneath It All  
  
Chapter One- Leaving it all behind  
  
******************************  
  
"Oi, Sakura it's time to get up. Your alarm clock rang 30 minutes ago." said Kero. There was no response from his mistress. "OI!!! SAKURA!!!" Still no response. Sighing, he flew out of the room and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Ohayo!" greeted Fujitaka and Touya.  
  
"Ohayo," they replied back.  
  
"Oi, where's Sakura Negumi?" Touya asked slicing his pancake. A vein popped from Kero's head.  
  
"What did you say?" Kero asked glaring at Touya.  
  
"Negumi," Touya said taking another bite if his Pancake.  
  
"NANI?!" Kero Immediately went into rage mode. He transformed into big Kero and got ready to pounce on Touya when Fujitaka stepped in.  
  
"Kero that is no way to solve the problem, and Touya don't call Kero that unless you want to become flatter than the pancake you are eating right now. Now apologize, both of you."  
  
"Yea, sorry" Everything was peaceful once again until.  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Outside ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A tourist driving by said to himself. "Ahhh, what a nice and peaceful neighborhood to live in."  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Looking at the house that he just pasted by, he looked strangely at it and while shaking his head he said, "That is one crazy house." and he didn't even touch upon the surface of how crazy it can get.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ BACK TO THE KINOMOTO RESIDENCE ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura rushed down the stairs, yelling at Kero for not waking her up. Every time Kero was trying to explain, he would be interrupted, so finally he gave up and flew back to eat his Pancakes.  
  
"I'm off" says Sakura. "I'm meeting up with Tomoyo at Penguin Park. Oh, and Otou-san, I have Chess Club with Tomoyo after school (a/n: Sakura, Chess? Can you imagine that?) So I'll be home later than usual ok? (Nods) Ja!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At Penguin Park...  
  
"Hey Tomoyo" greeted Sakura.  
  
"Mornin' Sakura. You brought the clothes and the Glasses?"  
  
"How can I forget? If I did then it would be like losing my brain." Sakura joked. She took the bag out of her school bag and threw a thick dirty purplish-brown sweater along with mustard colored sweatpants to Tomoyo. For herself, she had a brown sweatshirt and dirty red pants. Running under the huge penguin they slipped on their clothes.  
  
"Okay that part is done. Now for the contacts, glasses, and the wigs." said Sakura. Tomoyo handed Sakura a black wig, blue contacts and a pair of thick regular lens glasses. Tomoyo had a Brown wig with black contacts and a pair of glasses also. They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm so sorry... I should have dragged you into this." Sakura said on the verge of tears. Tomoyo looked up at her best friend/cousin.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you didn't drag me into this. I couldn't let you bear all the pain. Anyways it was my fault that it happened. Please don't blame yourself." Tomoyo said with a pained expression.  
  
"Gomen Nasai Tomoyo-chan," she said sniffling.  
  
"Daijoubu, Come one on we're late for class already." Tomoyo said gently.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"You know Sakura, If our parent's ever found out about this, they would probably faint."  
  
"Yea, probably. But what choice do we have. Let's Just hope they don't find out." Sakrua said sighing. "Come on let's go."  
  
Both girls hurried to school, ready to face another hard day at school.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ SCHOOL ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"And in 1941-"  
  
*BANG* Doors slids open.  
  
"Sorry we're late Yuroshima-sensei! I kinda overslept and Tomoyo had to wait for me so it isn't her fault."  
  
"Well, Well Well, if it isn't Ms. Thick-glasses. Late Again?" smirked Li Syaoran. Sakura's Attention turned towards Li.  
  
"Yeah and Here ugly-faced friend Daidouji" Hirigiizawa Eriol (a/n: did I spell that right?) added mockingly.  
  
Both Sakura and Tomoyo's faced turned red with anger, but the boys took it for embarrassment. Tears threathened to fall from their eyes. They had to bite on their tongue to fight back the tears and to keep themselves from screaming back at the boys. They knew that if they did then they would break the image of being quiet geeky girls and people would start to get suspicious so they knew they had to hold back.  
  
"Oh look Eriol, The two lovely princesses are going to cry. What should me do?" Li said mockingly. The whole class laughed at this. On the other hand, Sakura and Tomoyo were restraining themselves from beating the bloody pulp out of the two boys.  
  
"ENOUGH! Li, Hirigiizawa please see me after class. Kinomoto, Daidouji. Sit down and try not to be late again."  
  
"Hai, Arigato Yuroshima-sensei." Tomoyo reply gratefully. Tomoyo and Sakura took their seats in the back, in front of their two sworn enemies, Li and Hirigiizawa.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ LUNCH ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"GRRRRR..... I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE TWO! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO THEM?!" Sakura said angrily.  
  
" Sakura-chan, you're right, we didn't do anything thing to them. They're just jerks-  
  
"Who are jerks?" came a annoyingly familiar voice. The girls stiffened visibly. As they turned around, they came face to face with Li and Eriol.  
  
"ehhh.... k-konnichiwa H-Hirigiizawa-kun, Li-kun" Tomoyo said stuttering. 'Damn they heard me. Just act like you're scared of them.'  
  
"So who are the Jerks you were talking about?" Li asked menacingly.  
  
"Umm... no one... no body in particular..." Sakura said quietly not looking into his eyes.  
  
"Hmph" he sneered. "If you want to lie, try to make it no so obvious Kinomoto." Then he poured the rest of the lemonade he had on her.  
  
*GASP* gasped Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"HAHAHAHA... Nice move Li, she looks even worse than a wet dog!!!!" Eriol said laughing.  
  
" Heh, serves her right since she is a dog anyways. Let's go" Li said while smirking.  
  
After the boys where out of sight, Sakura burst into tears. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her shoulder and let her cry.  
  
"T-Tomoyo, *choke* I can't take this anymore. I'm sick and tired of this!" she wailed. Tomoyo looked down at her friend sympathetically. 'I can't believe those bastards! They think that just because they're popular and HOT (EWW), they can do anything they want to other people. They don't even know what Sakura has been through. ARGH! The stunt that they just pulled was the last one I expected. What Idiots!'  
  
"Sakura-chan, you have to stay strong, you can't let them weaken your barrier. One day we will get our revenge. We just have to wait for that day."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Where Li and Eriol is....  
  
" Yo Li man, that was the best stunt that you pulled on that geek."  
  
"Heh. She deserved it." Li said coolly. "But you know there is something strange about her and weird looking friend. I feel like she is not who she appears to be."  
  
"Whoa man, don't tell me that you're falling for her?!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT? Not in seven hells I am." Li said looking at Eriol shocked.  
  
'Man, I feel guilty for what I did to her... WHAT? Why the hell am I feeling guilty. It's KINOMOTO we're talking about here.' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Yo, are you there?" Eriol asked.  
  
"huh? Oh, yea. Lets go inside." Li said  
  
"Yea, Whatever"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ TIME BREAK ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kinomoto Residence  
  
"I'M BACK KERO! AND I'VE GOT PUDDING!!!" Sakura said.  
  
"YAY!!! PUDDING!!!" Kero said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Welcome home Sakura-san" greeted Fujitaka.  
  
"Hey Kajuii." Touya said as Sakura walked into the living room.  
  
"SAKURA KAJUII NANDAMO" (an: did I spell that right?)  
  
"Kajuii is a Kajuii." Touya said smirking.  
  
*STOMP* "ITAI!!!!" said Touya painfully.  
  
Shaking his head, Fujitaka thought 'Brotherly Sisterly Love'  
  
"Sakura, Touya, Kero. Sit down, I have new for you guys." Fujitaka said. When all of them sat down he started. "The University has decided to give me a chance to transfer to America for an architectural expedition and also for a promotion for a higher status in teaching. (an: is there even such thing? O wells...) They also said that I could turn it down if I wanted to."  
  
"What did you say?" Sakura immediately asked.  
  
"I accepted it and we're moving to America in a week." Fujitaka replied happily.  
  
"o...." Sakura said sadly. 'Moving to America, That's really far away from Tomoeda. Who knows when I'll be able to see Tomoyo again.'  
  
Seeing Sakura's sad expression he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Sakura-san, you're afraid you won't be able to see Tomoyo again right?"  
  
"Hai" she said.  
  
"Well I have good new for you. Tomoyo is coming with us." Fujitaka said smiling. Hearing this, her head snaps up and her eyes lit up with hope.  
  
"HONTO?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai" Fujitaka chuckled.  
  
"YAY!!!! But what about Tomoyo's okaa-san. Won't she miss Tomoyo?" Sakura asked with doubt.  
  
"Iie, Sonomi-san has things to attend in America so she can visit anytime."  
  
"YAY!!!! Arigato otou-san! I'm going to call Tomoyo to tell her the good news."  
  
"I can't leave." Touya broke in.  
  
"Eh... nani?" Sakura said not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to finish college here. I worked so to get into it. I don't want to waste all that effort."  
  
"Oh..." Sakura said.  
  
"That's fine with me. You can continue staying her if you want." Fujitaka said understanding what his son was saying.  
  
"Thanks for understanding dad." Touya smiled. (an: GASP HOW RARE!!! xD)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^ 5 days later ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At School, Homeroom  
  
"Class, settle down please I have something to say before dismissal," said Yuroshima-sensei. "Two of our classmates will be leaving us tomorrow. Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji will be transferring to America." Everyone turned to Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hah, who cares? They'll just be in everybody's way if they stay." Li commented.  
  
The teacher glared at Li, then sighed, "Li-san please try to be nice to the girls. It's their last day here." Shrugging he muttered "fine"  
  
"Ok class, no homework today since Daidouji-san and Kinomoto-san are leaving. Class dismissed."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ AFTERSCHOOL ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As the girls were leaving the school, they saw Li and Eriol standing by the gates. They slowed down and try to avoid them not wanting to cause any trouble but Li stepped forward.  
  
"You're leaving, that's good. I won't have to see your ugly face anymore." Sakura twitched at this, her anger was rising. Looking up at Li, she just notice how tall he was to her.  
  
"You know Li," she said in a voice he had never heard of before. "You are one of the most annoying bastards that I ever knew. You don't care about other people's feelings do you? You just like a stone. Thank Goodness I'm not one of those stupid girls that flock all over you and your four-eyed side kick there. (an: no offense to people with glasses. I need to make Sakura a little... tougher. xD)"  
  
Li, Eriol and Tomoyo were all very taken back by the sudden 'counter attack'. After Li gain back his composure, he said out of the blues,  
  
"You're a slut, just like your mother!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Shocked, Li brought his hand up to where she had slapped him. "Shut up Li. You can call me whatever you want, but leave my mother out of this. You never knew her so don't say anything about her!!!" By now Sakura had tears running down her face. She turned and ran.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo called after her friend. Then she turned to Li, "You fucking bastard. You don't know what you just said."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are for telling us what we can say and what we can't say? Go way. Go to America with that bitch. Daddy's girl" Eriol says.  
  
*SLAP SLAP*  
  
"Don't you dare say anything about my family or Sakura's. You don't know us. One day you'll regret those words that you guys said." Then she runs out looking for Sakura.  
  
"Dude, we had just slapped by two of the geekiest in all of Tomoeda..." said Eriol in shocking awe.  
  
"Whatever." Syaoran said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Airport ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo, dressed in regular clothes. Sakura knew that she would miss Touya even though he calls her Kajuii. Saying good-bye to Yukito and Touya she felt like a part of her had been riped out. After boarding the plane and getting window seat, all the thoughts of what has been going on for the past few years flashed through her head. But It didn't matter anymore she was leaving Japan and who knows when they will return. Suddenly, she turned around so that she was facing Tomoyo, taking Tomoyo's hand she said,  
  
"Tomoyo, let's make a promise to ourselves that when this plane takes off it will take off with a new and fresh Tomoyo and Sakura. We will leave all the bad thing and memories behind, and when we return we won't be the same as when we left before ok?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura surprised. Tomoyo thought about it for a second and finally agreed.  
  
"OK, Sakura. Let's do it. (AN: FOR ALL YOU PERVERTED MIND PEOPLE. IT NOT THAT KIND OF DO I) When we return we will no longer be the little girls that hides in the past, instead we will become young adults that can stand up for ourselves. We are leaving it all behind."  
  
Japanese words:  
  
Oi: Hey Ohayo: Morning Nani- What Negumi- Stuffed animal HOE: Sakura's favorite phrase usually it means huh or ahhh Otou-san: dad Ja- bye Gomen Nasai- Sorry Daijoubu- It's alrite or it's ok Hai- yes or okay Arigato- thank you Konnichiwa- hello in the afternoon Kaijuii- Monster SAKURA KAJUII NANDAMO- Sakura is not a monster Itai- Ouch Honto- Really Okaa-san: Mom  
  
Questions to think about: Why are Tomoyo and Sakura dressed and acting like geeks when they can make more friends and gain a better reputation? How will Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol meet? What will their first reactions be? Will they recognize each other?  
  
Author's Note: Phew that was a very long first chapter. I'm so sorry if I left any of the Japanese words out. If you want to know what they mean, ask me in the review and I will respond in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Arigato!  
  
~ S A K U R A ~ 


	2. The Encounters

Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo were always teased by Li and Eriol b/c they were geeks. They go to America for a while and when they return, they come back with a whole new and a whole new attitude. They boys won't know what hit them and so the game of love begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, but I wish I did then I'd be filthy rich, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!.... Ok -_-;;; *calms down*  
  
Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! ^_^ I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, I didn't expect it to take that long. I had so many exams and I have the mid-terms coming up.  
  
Thank You List:  
  
Me, KaWaIi^-^tEnShI, CherryBlssm8, Pretty Angel, CherryHikari, Pretty n pink, Blozzomz, animelove, Arulon, Cherry-Blossom, Chibi-chan, jAcKie, D0rKaLici0usVieT, Azure Rosas, S&SLover, AsiRiaWeN, KawaiinessPnay, TKB, SweetCherryBlossom, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, Alli, magickal, Cherryheart, Ash Night, BGR, Green-Crystal, ac4cherryz, Queen of Eternal Darkness, Dark_Trinity69, azn-angel, Suga^-^Pink, pink panther, no name, Anynn, jane, Tempest in a Teacup, Demon Maho, KawaiiNekoWarrior, Mysterious Dude.  
  
Sorry if I forgot anybody. .  
  
******************************  
  
Underneath It All  
  
Chapter Two- The Encounters  
  
******************************  
3 Years later..... (AMERICA)  
  
"Sakura-san, ohayo" said Futjitaka.  
  
"Ohayo, otou-san" replied Sakura. Tomoyo came down after Sakura.  
  
"Ohayo Kinomoto-san" greeted Tomoyo with a cheerful voice.  
  
"Ohayo"  
  
It has been three years since the girls left Japan and made that promise.  
  
***************** Three years ago on the Airplace departing Japan ****************  
  
After boarding the plane and getting window seat, all the thoughts of what has been going on for the past few years flashed through her head. But It didn't matter anymore she was leaving Japan and who knows when they will return. Suddenly, she turned around so that she was facing Tomoyo, taking Tomoyo's hand she said,  
  
"Tomoyo, let's make a promise to ourselves that when this plane takes off it will take off with a new and fresh Tomoyo and Sakura. We will leave all the bad thing and memories behind, and when we return we won't be the same as when we left before ok?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura surprised. Tomoyo thought about it for a second and finally agreed.  
  
"OK, Sakura. Let's do it. When we return we will no longer be the little girls that hides in the past, instead we will become young adults that can stand up for ourselves. We are leaving it all behind."  
  
****************************** END FLASHBACK *******************************  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
As I sat down and started on my breakfast, my mind started to wander back exactly three years ago. All the pain, misery and memories came flooding back into my mind. It was hard to believe how much Tomoyo and I changed since we left. On the first day we arrived at our new school, we started to doubt whether we were able to keep this promise of leaving all our memories behind or not. The people in our class dressed really different and spoke a foreign language, even though we spoke the language fluently, we weren't sure whether we were going to fit in or not. But the fear of that soon faded away when we befriended a girl named Cheryl. Cheryl introduced us to her other friend who helped us forget about the bad times that we had in Japan. Yet I knew one day we would have to move back to Japan and say good- bye to our friends, the best friends that we ever had. Sighs. Why does life have to be so complicated? But it doesn't matter, we have changed. We are no longer the foolish girls that we were once before.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
"OHAYO!" I greeted Futjitaka-san. The atmosphere was always so cheerful here. I'm so glad that Sakura-chan let me stay with them when Okaa-san had to go back to Japan 1½ year ago. Sakura is totally different now, Even though she is still so kind-hearted and still kinda dense, (an: hee hee I couldn't resist. I had put that down. ^_^) She has gotten much stronger. She isn't the same Sakura from three years, she is more beautiful and genki. I'm glad we left Japan for a while, if not, I don't think that Sakura would have become what she is now.  
  
Author's POV  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo. I have good news for you," Futjitaka announced. "But along with that, I also have bad news." He added sadly. The girls looked up, staring at him curiously. "Do you girls want the good news or the bad news first?"  
  
"GOOD!!!" They said together.  
  
Smiling at their enthusiasm, the told them. "Touya is arriving tomorrow, along with Tomoyo's Okaa-san."  
  
Their faces wore full blown smiles and their eyes sparkling with happiness, They ask "REALLY?"  
  
" Hai"  
  
"YATTA!!!!" squealed Sakura. " I haven't seen Onii-chan in a long time!"  
  
"Yeah, Watashimo, Okaa-san came for Christmas and New Years, but it's April already, so I haven't seen her in 4 months and I'm so excited." Tomoyo said with her eyes shining, she looked like a little girl who had just been offered a candy and a very kawaii teddy bear. (an: ehhh. does that make sense cause I thought it sounded kinda weird -_-.)  
  
"Hoe? Demo, what's the bad news?" Sakura asked cocking her head to one side.  
  
" Sighs. We're moving back to Japan in about three days.." Futjitaka said in a soft voice. This was a shock for the girls, they knew that one day they would have to go back to japan but they didn't expect it to be so soon.  
  
"Oh." was their only reaction. " Gomen ne." Futjitaka said sadly, "I should have dicussed it with you girls first."  
  
"Iie, daijoubu, I'm kind happy that we're moving back to Tomoeda. I just didn't expect it to be so soon." Sakura said smiling weakly. "We'll tell the teachers today that we're leaving. We have to get to school now or we'll be late. Are you ready Tomoyo? (nods) Okay, Ja Otou-san We'll be back later." "Hai" Futjitaka replied. After the girls left, Futjitaka, sighed, "Sorry girls, but-  
  
*DiNg DoNg*  
  
" Huh? It must be the girls. They left in a hurry that they forgot their bentos." Futjitaka said smiling. Taking the bentos from the table he walked to open the door. " Ahh.. sakura you-" his eyes widened.  
  
************************* WHERE THE GIRLS ARE****************  
  
"I can't believe that we're leaving already. It felt like we only arrived yesterday." Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"yeah" Sakura replied softly. They walked to school silently, thinking about how their friends would react to this.  
  
************************************ SCHOOL ************************************  
  
"GOOD MORNING!!!!" called a girl with pink hair and bluish-green eyes. (AN: hee hee ^_^ can you imagine that. I think I would look pretty cool, don't you?) "Good Morning" they said gloomily. "Eh. what's wrong. you guys sound so down today" the pink haired girl asked with concern. "It's nothing Cheryl," Sakura said smacking on a fake smile. *nudge nudge to Tomoyo* " yeah nothing at all, we're fine" Tomoyo added also with a fake smile plastered onto her face.  
  
Looking at them suspiciously she asked "really? o.O"  
  
Both girls nodded continuously. Even though Cheryl didn't believe then one bit she decided to drop the topic, because she wanted to tell them about this cute boy that she saw on her way to school.  
  
"Hey guys, I bumped into this really cute guy today. He was carrying lugguages. He wanted to know where was CherryCherry St. and I was like, uhhh.... you're standing on it. hahahahaha. He looked at me for a second and was like 'O'. when I turned the corner I was laughing my ass off."  
  
" Hey Sakura, looks like Cheryl's got a new target" Tomoyo said teasing. " Yeah," Sakura said looking at Cheryl playfully.  
  
"Guys." she said whining. " It's not funny but he was though. Anyways, he's not my type." "sure." they said giggling. " UGH! Whatever!" Cheryl said annoyed. (AN: she get's annoyed very easily)  
  
"Oh, Look Mei's there" Sakura said looking up. "MEI!!!!! OVER HERE!!!" Sakura called, waving to the girl. She had long black hair and ruby red eyes. (an: HinT HinT ^_~) The Girl camebouncing over (AN: -_-)  
  
"Hey guys!" She greeted them.  
  
"Heys," They all replied back. " You're later than usual today." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, I woke up late today. My stupid cousin kept me up all night. He said he was bored so he decided to call me at two in the morning. Geez, if he was her right now I would strangle him to death."  
  
*RiNg* "Oh, time for class, you guys go first, we have to see the principal first, we'll catch you later." Sakura said. "Okay," they said. "Laters" " Bye"  
  
****************************** JUST BEFORE CLASS ENDED ****************************** "Class Tomoyo and Sakura will be leaving us tomorrow. They will be transferring back to Japan." Ms. Myrtle. Moans and groans flew all over the class. It came from everyone because Sakura and Tomoyo were the nicest and sweetest girls in the whole school and they were leaving.  
  
"Yes I know, we all will be very sad. But they just found out today themselves. Sakura, Tomoyo, We will all miss you girls a lot." Even the teacher was sad that they were going because not only were they excellent students, but they also were the shining stars of the school. They made practically everyone smile.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?!" Mei asked, she sounded hurt and betrayed. "Sorry, we didn't know how you would react. So we waited until the teacher announced it. Sorry" Sakura said on the verge of tears. Seeing this, Mei softened. "It's okay, we were just shocked."  
  
" I KNEW SOMTHING WAS UP!!!!!" Cheryl screamed. The girls turned their attention to her. " but, I never expected this." she added sadly.  
  
" Sorry Cher,"  
  
"Well, to make it up to you guys why don't you guys come over to my house and I'll ask my dad to make you his famous strawberry shortcake?" Sakura asked.  
  
"OKAY!!!!" Cheryl and Mei said happily. Sakura sweatdropped at this, 'They become happy so quickly' she thought. 'This reaction was so different from the one we had three years ago when we were leaving Japan for America. People were happy that we were leaving back then. But here, many of our classmates actually feel sad that we're leaving. Even though this departure may be sadder than the other one, it leaves a comforting feeling. A feeling that we are wanted.' She though smiling.  
  
************************* AT SAKURA"S HOUSE AFTERSCHOOL************************  
  
"We're Back DAD, and we brought friends over" Sakura called. There was no response. 'I guess he's not home, o wells.' "Come in Guys" While Taking off their shoes, a man around 23 or so walked towards them. He went unnoticed.  
  
"Okaiwari, Kaijuii"  
  
Sakura froze. The only one that would call her Kaijuii is..  
  
"ONNI-CHAN!!!!!" She jumped into her older brother's arm, giving him a bone crushing hug. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!" Looking up at her brother her eyes shined brighter than before. "But I thought you were coming tomorrow," she asked looking at him curiously.  
  
"Well, I decided to surprise you guys so I came a day earlier."  
  
"-GASP- YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ASKED ME WHERE CHERRYCHERRY ST. WAS!" Cheryl blurted out. Touya looked at Cheryl, " Oh, you're that pretty pink girl who wasn't watching were you were going." Cheryl blushed at this, and said " You're Dumb" A vein popped from Touya's head, but he didn't bother to retaliate.  
  
" Oh, guys this is by brother Touya. He came to stay with us until we leave for Japan." Then she trailed off. Then she remember why her friends were here, and since Touya was here, why not make him useful. (An: ho ho ho ho *_* evil glint in eyes) " Touya, my friends came over to eat dad's special strawberry shortcake, but since Dad's not here right now, YOU CAN BAKE A CAKE FOR US!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"NANI?!" Touya exclaimed. "HMPH! I'm not cooking for little girls that I don't even know." All the girls had a popped vein on their heads,  
  
"Little Girls?" They said looking at him menacingly. Touya looked and them and they looked scary, they looked as if they were about to kill. Not wanting to die yet, he quickly agreed and apologized for calling them that. " Kaijuiis" he muttered.  
  
*STOMP* *KICK* *WHACK* *PUNCH*  
  
"ITAIIIIII!!!!!" He Groaned. He didn't expect 4 poundings. (an: hahaha Touya deserved that didn't he? ^_^ )  
  
The girls went up to Tomoyo and Sakura's room. They chatted about all kinds of stuff knowing that they would probably never see each other again for a long time or never again at all. After eating Touya's Peach cake, which they had to admit was really good, they left and bided goodbye with tears. Tomoyo and Sakura assured them they would send them lots of e-mail and pictures. Everything went smoothly after that.  
  
*************************************************  
  
4 days later.  
  
They finally arrived in Tomoeda, Japan. Sakura then had a surge of emotions rushing through her. Happiness, Sadness, Fear, Love, Pride and anticipation. She was finally Home Sweet Home (an: well not that sweet but she was home)  
  
**************************************************  
  
A few days before the semester started.  
  
*DinG DonG*  
  
"HAI COMING" Sakura shouted. When she opened the door she was greeted by a smiling Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo! Konnichiwa!" Sakura said.  
  
"Konnichiwa" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Come in" said Sakura. "Wassup?"  
  
"I have to go grocery shopping. My mom insisted that a maid go do it, but I wanted to do it myself since I'm used to it?"  
  
"Oh, what are you doing here then?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I wanted to bring you my latest creation just for you." Tomoyo said with her eyes shining happily. (an: Tomoyo is still crazy about making Sakura- chan clothes. Because they once were geeks she really didn't have a chance to. Now she is back on duty. ^_^)  
  
Sweatdropping, Sakura said "Arigato."  
  
"I want you to try it on. It's kind of like what I'm wearing today, but slightly different." Tomoyo said eargerly.  
  
"Ano.Ok" Sakura said.  
  
After changing into the new outfit, Sakura walked out being greeted with a "KAWAII!"  
  
Sakura had on a white shirt with Sakura written of it. The sleeves were pink semi-transparent. She had on a pink Carpi and with cute pink and white sneakers to go with it. (an: that sounded horrible didn't it? I'm no good at this kinda stuff) Tomoyo had on a white shirt with Tomoyo written on it, the sleeves like Sakura's were semi-transparent but instead of pink it was purple. Then she had a soft lavender skirt with white and purple sneakers. Both look casual yet elegant.  
  
"Sighs. You look so kawaii, I wish I had my video camera with me" Tomoyo said with regret. "Well, I've gotta get going now, or I'll never get this done. Ja Sakura-chan"  
  
"Ja Tomoyo-chan" After Tomoyo left, Sakura then realizes that she had no where to go on this beautiful sunny day. "I guess I'll just walk around and maybe I'll stop by Penguin Park."  
  
*************************************  
  
Supermarket.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
"Eggs, milk, flour, sugar, whip cream, peppers, brown rice, and Ice cream Check. All I need now is the baking powder." I said to myself. "Baking Powder, Baking Powder, Baking Powder, Baking Powder! There it is!" I reached up to get it, but I wasn't tall enough. "DAMN! Just a bit more." I said stretching to my highest. Then a pale muscular hand reached up easily and got it for me. "Thanks," I said smiling as I turned toward the person that helped me. But then I froze when I saw who it was. Eriol Hirigiizawa. (an: Is that how you spell his last name? Someone please tell me!)  
  
'O shit, out of all people it had to be him,' I thought. I can clearly remember his face. His round English glasses, pale face and unique blue hair. "Uhh.. Gotta go thanks" I said quickly then hurried off. Muttering to myself "' Great, my first time shopping for groceries and I bump into the last person that I wanted to see. I'm never shopping here again!"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
I'm hungry; I need to get something to eat. Conveniently I saw a supermarket, 'Ah my favorite seven eleven, let's see what they got' as I walked in, the cool air hit my body and a chill ran down my spine. I walked toward the Ice Cream section but something from the Baking section caught my eyes. A girl was trying to reach for something on the top shelves. I moved closer, but she was oblivious of her surrounding. She was HOT! None of the girls that he had ever dated looked this pretty. Her purple hair flowed softly down to just a little longer than mid-back, she had creamy pale skin that made her look delicate, and she had all the curves in just the right spots. Seeing that she won't be able to reach that box, I simple walked up besides her and got it for her easily.  
  
"Here," I said.  
  
"Thanks," she said gratefully, When she turned to face me, she had the most stunning eyes that I've ever seen. They were purple orbs that glowed with happiness, it seemed like they showed ever emotion that was going inside her. I felt myself drown in the pools of Lavender. Then she looked surprised. Grabbing the box of baking powder from my hand, she muttered thanks again, and then ran off. She sounded somewhat familiar. I'm certain that I've heard that voice before, but I couldn't remember where. O wells, I'll probably see her again, then I could ask for her name and perhaps she will agree to go on a date with me. now for my ice cream.  
  
*****************************\\\\\\\\With Sakura////////****************************  
  
'It's such a nice day today' Sakura thought. She was in a really good mood; it seems as if everything was perfect... Well almost perfect. She really missed Mei and Cheryl but it felt so good to be home once again. Then she came upon the park. It looked about the same three years ago, but there was something different about it. She walked in looking around. The happy aura of the parked rushed through her body. Then she finally noticed that there was another set of swings, (that sounded really weird -_-). She walked deeper into the park and into the forest.  
  
'It's so calm here' she thought. 'It's so comforting' See a lake up ahead she walked faster. As she came closer she saw that there we Sakura trees.  
  
"Kirei," she whispered in awe. It was beautiful. The Sakura flowers surrounded the lake. Whenever a soft wind blew the delicate petals of the flowers fall off and fly into the air, the lake glistened like diamonds.  
  
"Wow, I never knew that there was such a beautiful place here."  
  
She walked over to a big Sakura tree and sat down, enjoying the view and peaceful atmosphere, she fell asleep unaware of the other presence.  
  
****************************||||| On a huge branch of the Sakura tree |||||||||||***************  
  
Syaoran sat on the huge branch thinking about what his mother told him yesterday.  
  
#Syaoran, your cousin is coming to visit you from America# Yelan said.  
  
#You mean Meling?# Syaoran asked.  
  
#Yes Meling, She will be arriving a day before the new semester starts#  
  
#WHAT!!!!! That means that she'll be here in 3 days!#  
  
#Yes. I will be expecting you to to clean up a room for her. She will also be attending the same school as you#  
  
#*moans* awww...#  
  
#I will not hear of this nonsense# She said sternly.  
  
#Yes mother#  
  
'sighs... Meling is coming. Even though she's my favorite cousin, she is still really annoying.' He thought. He heard soft footsteps down below him. Staying as still as possible he looked down wondering who it was. It was a girl about his age, he couldn't really tell what she looked like but he could see her soft honey-brown hair.  
  
"Wow" He heard her murmur. She had a sweet melodic voice. He leaned down slightly to get a better view of who this person was. When she turned around, he saw that she had beautiful Emerald colored eyes, her honey colored hair framed her face, and her face was full of innocence. She sat down right beneath him. Enjoying the view she slowly dozed off. He waited for a while until he was sure that she was fully asleep. Then quickly but quietly he jumped down and went up to the sleeping girl  
  
SYOARAN'S P.O.V.  
  
I quickly leaped down from my hiding spot and slowly walk toward the girl, squatting in front of her I leaned towards her looking closely at her features. Up close she had slightly tanned, yet delicate looking skin. Her lashes were long and thick. She looked like a Wingless Angel that had fallen from the sky. I've never seen her in Tomoeda before, she must have just moved here. Then her eyes fluttered, opening her eyes she looked right at me.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. When I had them fully open, I say two large Amber Orbs staring right back at me.  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" I scared. The person taken back, fell backwards and landed on his behind.  
  
"owwww.... geez" he said.  
  
Who was he? How come he looks so familiar?  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry" I replied standing up giving him a hand. Taking it he replied. "No, it's okay. I was the one that was all up in your face (o.O) sorry." He apologized.  
  
"I haven't seen you in Tomoeda before, are you new here?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Actually, I lived here until I was 13, then I moved to America because he had work there. Now I'm back." I replied smiling.  
  
"Oh, so how old are you?" he asked.  
  
"I just turned 16."  
  
"Cool. By the way, my name is Li Syaoran" He said offering a hand.  
  
-GASP-  
  
'Li Syaoran! This guy is Li Syaoran. OMG OMG OMG. My sworn enemy is standing right in front of me and I don't even recognize him. I gotta get out of here' I thought.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked confused.  
  
"................"  
  
"Hey...."  
  
"Hoe...o sorry." I said not looking into his eyes.  
  
"Are you Ok?" He asked concerned.  
  
"uh... Yeah. Look I gotta go. My father is waiting for me. It's getting late" I said quickly even though it was still like around one. Without waiting for an answer, I turned around and ran.  
  
SYAORAN P.O.V.  
  
Huh? I'm confused. One minute this emerald eyed beauty is standing in front of me smiling then she goes running off. She had this horror stricken look on her face. It was as if she just remembers something because of what I said. But what did I say? Thinking back, I just remembered that right before she had that look on her face, all I was,  
  
"Cool. By the way, my name is Li Syaoran."  
  
That was all. O wells. Maybe she'll be transferring into Sejuii. Then perhaps I can ask her what was wrong and maybe ask her out on a date. But now I have to get home and clean out the junk room for Meiling or she'll be taking over my room.  
  
--------------------------------- With Sakura ------------------------------ ---------  
  
Sakura raced home quickly, she couldn't believe that she had just meet her sworn enemy once again and was about to tell him her name. She was glad that she didn't introduce herself first like she usually does. Racing up to her room she took her phone that was given by Tomoyo and dialed.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Daidouji desu."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "You won't believe what happened to me today!"  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I went to this place behind Penguin Park, and it was really beautiful. There was a huge lake surrounded by Sakura tree. I sat down and I was so entranced by the view that I kinda fell asleep."  
  
"Then what happened?" Tomoyo asked, eager for her dear Sakura-chan to continue. (.)  
  
"Well when I woke up guess who I saw right in front of my face?" Sakura asked.  
  
"ummmm... your onii-chan....?" Tomoyo said taking a wild guess.  
  
"NO!!!!! I SAW LI SYAORAN!!!!!" Sakura shrieked.  
  
"..........O.......M......G........" Tomoyo said. She thought about what happened with her in the market.  
  
"Yeah, who would believe that we would find the great Li Syaoran in Penguin Park" she stated sarcastically.  
  
"Sakura, guess who I saw today?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Eriol Hirigiizawa"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Yup, he helped me get the baking soda. When I I turned around to thank that person, there he was right in front of me. I just quickly muttered thanks again and just sped off."  
  
"Wow.... what luck me had today" Sakura muttered.  
  
"I know..... o Sakura Gomen Nasai, I'm kinda busy right now"  
  
"Ummm.... okay... just out of curiosity... with what?"  
  
"My newest creation for you, of course!" Tomoyo said eagerly. "ahhhh.... my Sakrua-chan will look so kawaii" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes.  
  
-Huge Sweat drop-  
  
"uhhh... arigato Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said embarassed. "I won't bother you then. Ja"  
  
"Ja"  
  
After hanging up, Sakura flopped onto the bed thinking about what happened today....  
  
'Boy I hope he's not going to be in Sejuii High, or High School might be hell...' With that last thought, she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Author's note: Eeeps! This was a boring chapter wasn't it? Ahhhh.... gomen gomen.... I'll try to update faster if you guys like it, please tell me what you think of it. Arigato.  
  
~ S A K U R A ~ 


	3. Surprise?

Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo were always teased by Li and Eriol b/c they were geeks. They go to America for a while and when they return, they come back with a whole new and a whole new attitude. They boys won't know what hit them and so the game of love begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, although I wished I did. But I'm penniless x] lol.  
  
Author's Note: I am not dead yet and I haven't given up on this story. I know that I promised to update a month n a half ago, but all sorts of things started to pop up. Regents, Finals, n now tutoring school. So I really really apologize, I hope u pple forgive me. Special thanks to Sakura Potato for making me realize that if I promised to update then I should. Arigato Sakura Potato. Plz excuse my grammar.  
  
Thank You List  
  
H i d a k a or N a o e? miRENE, Ria, Rebecca, Crazy4anime, pink panther, suppie2000, Megami No Hikari, Tempest in a Teacup, Sakura LoVa, SweetCherryBlossomm, Steven, Sakura Li + Syaoran Li, Anime, terri, Hikari no Yami, arisiawen, Crystal blossom, Guardian of the Sea, kim, lunemangelus, shylilgurlo, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, Illusion K, Blackcat, t, KawaiinessPnay, yOo duNt nEeD tOo knOe, TiFfa, Chibi Akuma, les, D, Angel, Kella, Enchantress Azure, Doris, lildragon, angel..love, Sakura fan, ~*baby_brat*~, Catrina, Diane, kiki, Cute Little Angel, Meiko-Chan, Alli, vi3t babii, lizzy, Kawaii^-^tenshi, kawaiitenshisakura, SailorJamie, Chi Koya, LilacKyra, Silver Star, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Sakura Potato.  
  
A few extra notes to clear out further confusion  
  
- Sakura captured the cards herself, Tomoyo was there to videotape it - Syaoran had no part in the card catching - Kero will not play a huge role in this story (sorry Kero lovers. I love Kero too but he just wouldn't fit in this story) - Eriol has some magic but he is not the reincarnation of Clow Reed. - The whole fiasco of the original card captor did not occur. (aside from Sakura capturing the cards)  
  
Well I hope that makes it less confusing for you guys and gals. x] Now on with the story.  
  
******************************  
  
Underneath It All  
  
Chapter Three- First Day Reunions  
  
******************************  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
I'm back in Japan and it's the first day of school for me at Sejuii High. I'm kinda nervous because I don't know anyone besides Tomoyo and she might not even be in the same class as me. To make this even worse. Touya will be teaching there. It'll be really weird if he's my homeroom teacher. I'll die from a nervous breakdown by the time I get to school. AHHHHHHHH!!!!! No, I can't think like that. Must be strong. Remember Sakura you're not the same Sakura you were 3 years ago. You're stronger now. Yup. I'm still nervous though. O wells I'll just-  
  
"Sakura-san" My Father said breaking my train of thoughts, "Tomoyo-chan is waiting outside for you. Are you finished with your breakfast yet?"  
  
"Hai "I replied. "Well I'm off now. Wish me luck for my first day of school" I got up and went over to give my dad a good-bye kiss on the cheeks.  
  
"Ja Ne Otou-san."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-Chan"  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-Chan"  
  
"First day of School back in Tomoeda Tomoyo, are you nervous?" I asked.  
  
"Well, not really. I feel kinda happy and excited you know." She replied.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Well let's get going then we don't wanna be late for the first day of school do we?" she said winking.  
  
".........................."  
  
Laughing she pulled on my arm, "Lets go and see what they have in store for us!" Feeling a little better, I smiled back.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx At School in the Office (author's POV) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sakura and walked into the main office. They looked around, but they didn't see any secretary or teachers.  
  
"Ummm... Hello?" Tomoyo called.  
  
A Lady around her early 30's came out through a door at the side of the door.  
  
"Good Morning Girls. You two must be Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto." She said giving them a warm welcoming smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm Sakura and this is Tomoyo." Sakura said introducing herself and Tomoyo.  
  
"My, what lovely girls you two are," she said.  
  
Blushing the two girls replied "Thank You Ma'm"  
  
"No need to thank me, I'm just stating the obvious. Oh silly me, I'm your secretary Kina Sensei." She greeted.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kina Sensei" They replied bowing.  
  
"O dear, class is about to start. Let me get the schedules for you girls." She said as she walked to get the schedules for the girls. "When you get to your classes your teacher will assign a student that has the same schedule as you so you won't get lost in this huge school."  
  
They knew the way around the school since Touya studied here before, but they didn't want to be rude so they simply said Thanks.  
  
"Your homeroom down the hall, the second to last room." She informed them.  
  
"Arigato" Sakura said.  
  
(AN: okay..... that was quite boring -.- gomen)  
  
****************** In Class where Syaoran and Eriol is **********************  
  
"Okay Class, settle down......" Kinomoto-Sensei said. (an: Touya works there xD I could resist, hee hee) "Today we will have three new transfer students from the states."  
  
Whispers.....  
  
"Hey, who do you think it is....."  
  
"I hope they'll be boys......"  
  
"I heard they'll be girls."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I think I saw them by the office before, they are Japanese."  
  
"Quiet down, now turn to page 31. Miharu-san." Said Kinomoto-Sensei.  
  
************************** Minutes Later ******************************  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
"Those must be our new transfer students. Come in."  
  
(Sakura P.O.V.) a bit before knocking  
  
Okay, Second to Last Door.....  
  
"Tomoyo... I'm Nervous...." I said.  
  
"I'm Kinda nervous too... but don't worry, it can't be that bad, right?" She replied with uncertainty.  
  
Sakura--( ;_;  
  
They walked slower, but this was it. They finally reached the second to last door at the end of the Hall. 11-A.  
  
Breathe in. Breathe Out. In. Out. Okay this is it.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
A vaguely familiar voice said "come in." We slowly opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
(AN: Okay sorry guys, that must have been really boring. I'm sorry. It will get better)  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Author's PoV ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
"ONNI-CHAN?!" Sakura yelped in surprise. Touya and Tomoyo were just as surprised and the class was just sitting there with confusion written all over their faces. After recovering from shock, he simply smiled.  
  
"Ohayo Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san, Welcome to class 11-A. Class this is Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji our new transfer students from The States. Please make them feel welcomed."  
  
Murmurs flew around the classroom. Among the male students.... "Hey that girl with green eyes is so cute." "No, other girl with purple hair is cuter." "I want to have them both." Among the female students "Those girls are pretty!" "They look really familiar." "RYU, STOP GAWKING AT TEHM! *glare glare*" "I never knew Kinomoto-Sensei had a sister..."  
  
"Alrite, alrite, calm down people." The class slowly fell silent; all of them were staring intently at the newcomers. "Now where to put you...." Touya scanned the classroom spotting two empty seats. "Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san, you girls will be seated in front of Li and Hiiragizawa."  
  
Both girls froze upon hearing the name of their worst enemies.  
  
"Li, Hiiragizawa, please stand up." Touya said directing it to the two boys in the back. One with unruly brown chestnut hair, while the other had dark azure colored hair. Li and Hiiragizawa slowly stood up. You couldn't really exactly how they felt because their expressions on their face had hints of eagerness, confusion and a tad bit of recognition.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura couldn't believe their "luck", It was their first day back to school in Tomoeda, and they were stuck with Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
AN: I know this chapter was really short but I had to get something up. Tell me wat u think of this chapter, feedback n opinion are always welcomed. Arigato Gozaimaste! ^^  
  
_S A K U R A_ 


	4. Reunions and More Surprises

Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo were always teased by Li and Eriol b/c they were geeks. They go to America for a while and when they return, they come back with a whole new and a whole new attitude. They boys won't know what hit them and so the game of love begins.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is owned the ladies that make up CLAMP. But I wish I did. Sakura is so kawaii!!!!! _ lols  
  
Author's NOTE: Hey people. I'm back. I feel so guilty right now. I haven't updated in like 3 months!!!!! I had lots of work to do. Summer school. 10th grade. Exams. Ahhhh! School sux with all the work. Sorry about the last chapter. The weird thingies are gone now. I re-uploaded the chapter for all of you who didn't read it. Okay I decide that I'm going to let Touya and the students call each other by first name whenever they want to so I can switch back and forth ^_^ once again, plz excuse my grammar. ^_^  
  
Thank You Reviewers:  
  
Crazy4anime, SaKuRa LoVa, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Skylover, Areida, Vi3t BaBiI, SilverStarz424, Angels-wings, Rebecca, Discombobulatedperson, HyPeR_ChErRyBlOsSoM, DarkSakura, K a w a i i - S y a o r a n, LiL DuDeTtE, S t a R z Z z, Helen, Mysterious Dude, Sukura1, meimei, dragoongoddess45, ?????????? , Myreeeeeen n' Raaayneeer, lady-of-the-wind, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, Stargirl-rebels, Tempest in a Teacup, Meng Kun Yu, oXAmethystXo, Enchantress Azure, aSwtXiaoLang, Bookworm12, Carmela-chan, Akino Matoumiken, princesskc, Leiko, lil' TK, kawaiitenshisakura, Lugia-mew, x Night Lily x.  
  
In the previous chapter:  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo go to school. Touya is their homeroom teacher. The girls turn out to be in the same class as Syaoran and Eriol. And a new student is coming.  
  
On with the chappie ^_^  
  
***********************************  
  
Underneath it All  
  
Chapter Four- Reunions and More Surprises  
***********************************  
  
'OMG! It's bad that my brother is my homeroom teacher, but now Li is in my homeroom too and I have to sit right in front of him?!' Sakura thought with disbelief. Tomoyo had similar thoughts in mind. But both of them had one thought that was running through their head.  
  
'IMMA KILL TOUYA AFTERSCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"Daidouji, Kinomoto. Please take your seats now." Touya (an: Imma type Touya instead of Kinomoto-sensei. It's too confusing between Touya n Futjitaka)  
  
"Hai sensei." They muttered in unison. Sakura and Tomoyo walked gloomily to their seats. They glared at the boys and the boys stared back in confusion as the girl sat down huffily.  
  
'What the hell was that for? / Why'd she glare at me?' Eriol/Syaoran thought. They looked at each other in confusion and then shrugged.  
  
========== 15 minutes later ===========  
  
'Ugh....... it's only about 15 minutes into class but I'm about to fall asleep. Touya really needs to work on his lectures. It's so boring.' Sakura thought. 'Geez he reminds me of the chemistry teacher I had back in the States.'(An: no offense to chem. people out there, but I really dislike my chem. Teach. He is so boring.) 'Lalalalala....... -sighs- ½hr left and I'm out. PE's next. YAY!'  
  
"Sakura, continue reading from the next line" Touya said.  
  
'Uh-oh' she thought as she stood up. She looked down to Tomoyo for help, but Tomoyo just shrugged indicating that she didn't know either.  
  
"................... Gomen Nasai sensei. I wasn't paying attention." Sakura replied with her head down from embarrassment.  
  
"See me after class Sakura." Touya said.  
  
"Hai sensei" she said in a mock teasing tone and sat back down.  
  
"Now look to line 57, Chiharu-" Touya started, but was interrupted by the knocking. A little annoyed at this, he gritted out "Come In"  
  
A girl with long black hair and ruby eyes stepped into the room.  
  
"MEILING?!" Sakura and Tomoyo gasped in surprise. (An: Yay, Meiling finally appears. ^_^) The girl's head whipped towards the direction in which her named was called. Her eyes widened with surprise and excitement. Syoaran raised his eyes in confusion as if to say 'how did they know Meiling' but he went unnoticed by the girls from all the excitement.  
  
"OMG! SAKURA! TOMOYO!" Meiling cried. She ran over to them and the two stood up for a group hug.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here in Japan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"*Ahem*" Touya cleared his throat. The girls looked over and blushed slightly in embarrassment.  
  
"I'll tell you girls later" Meiling whispered before to them before she walked back up to the front of them class.  
  
"Okay.. So after this wonderful reunion.. Please introduce yourself to the class."  
  
"Alright. My name is Meiling Ra. I'm 16. I love martial arts, so any of you who pisses me off, you better watch out." She said, slightly glaring. "I also have a fiancé the States named Rei. and that's about it."  
  
"Okay, Welcome to class 11-A." Touya looks over to the time. "Okay since there is only 10 more minutes of class, you may talk among yourselves for the rest of the period." Cheers erupted throughout the class. Meiling rushed over to greet her friends. She had thought that they would never see each other again for some long time.  
  
"TOMOYO, SAKURA! I MISSED YOU GUYS (an: or girls whatever xD) SO MUCH" Meiling cried happily, once again coming into a group hug."  
  
"Awww.. We missed you too!" Sakura said. Tomoyo was about to say something but was interrupted by a deep male voice.  
  
"Meiling"  
  
The girls turned their heads back to see who had spoken. Syaoran.  
  
"XIAO LANG?!" Meiling once again cried in surprise. Her surprise quickly turned into annoyance. She reached over and bopped him on the head hard.  
  
"Owwwww.. What the hell was that for?" he asked in irritation rubbing is sore head.  
  
"YOU BAKA! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL HERE! GRRRRRRR. I told you to wait for me 'cause I didn't know my way around here yet and you said that I didn't go to the same school as you. You made me get lost and now I'm 45 minutes late because of that!" Meiling fumed in anger. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at them in confusion.  
  
*RiNg* "Dismissed! Sakura come see me." Meiling looked at Sakura in surprise.  
  
"Wow. First day of school and in trouble already?"  
  
"yup. I was daydreaming. hee hee"  
  
"Okay then, we'll wait for you outside."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The girls and the boys exited leaving Sakura alone with her brother. She sighed, "What is it onii-chan?"  
  
"Sakura, although you are my sister I will treat you as I treat the others. You will have to pay attention in class and do all work that is assigned. I will no accept this kind of behavior. Do you understand?" Touya lectured.  
  
"Yes sensei-oniichan" Sakura replied giggling. "You need to work on your lectures. They're boring"  
  
"Kaijuii." He growled. Sakura laughed. "No seriously, work on it. It needs more. life to it. Later." Sakura left greeting her friends and going off to her next class.  
  
'Man, this is going to be one heck of a year.' Touya thought.  
  
======= In the Girls Locker Room =========  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling were talking non-stop since their little reunion.  
  
"So Meiling, you still didn't tell us why you are here.." Sakura asked. "Not that we don't want you to be." She added quickly.  
  
"Yeah, its going to be just like that old times, I just wish Cheryl could be here with us." (An: remember the girl with the pink hair and blue eyes in the second chapter? ^^) Tomoyo said in disappointment.  
  
"Yeah.." The other two said.  
  
"Hee Hee did you know that Cherry (Cheryl) has a new boyfriend now. His name is Takato and he is just so adorable. but Rei is much cuter. Anyways, he is so sweet to her. A perfect little gentleman. ^^ He's also the team captain for the soccer team his school." Meiling informed.  
  
"Awwww.. That's so sweet. I wish I could be there to film those kawaii moments." Tomoyo said. (AN: Tomoyo also films her other best friends b/c they are so kawaii too! ^_^)  
  
"Hey Meiling, how do you know. Syaoran?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
"He's my first cousin" she replied simply.  
  
"Your Cousin?!" Sakura and Tomoyo repeated, shocked.  
  
"Yup! I used to be engaged to him. Yuk. I had the biggest crush on him, don't ask. Then I realized later on that it was just love as in brother and sister love. I asked to break the engagement, but the family said that I to find another person that would take his place and not just anyone, it had to be someone that I loved. So that's where Rei comes into the picture. I so frustrated by this, because I had not wanted to grow up to marry my cousin, I ran to a park where only I thought I had known about. When I got there, I kind of cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, I saw that there was a boy with jet-black hair sitting by shore of the lake. We got to know each other, then a few months later; I asked if he wanted to take the place of Syaoran, in fear of rejection I turn and began to run. He ended up catching me, by tackling, xP and told me he accepted. That's were we shared our first kiss." Meiling said. Her face was all daydreamy.  
  
"Awww.. How sweet. But the last person on earth that I expected to be your cousin was Li Syaoran." Sakura said.  
  
"huh?  
  
"I hate Li. He's such an ass." Sakura muttered angrily.  
  
"Whoa! What did he do to get you so pissed at him? Its only the first day of school" Meiling asked confused.  
  
"This isn't the first time I'd known him, we were in jr. high together. And I totally despised him." Sakura spat.  
  
"Geez.. Xiao Lang.. Syaoran.. Sounds like a little bastard." Meiling commented.  
  
"Yup he was. and so was his best friend Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo added in darkly, emphasizing on Eriol's name.  
  
"You remember those two boys that we told you about. The two that teased us so badly?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"It was them." Said Sakura.  
  
"Them?" Meiling repeated, a little confused. 'Who was them. It couldn't be Xiao Long and that Hiiragizawa guy. could it. No, Xiao Long was mean but not that mean."  
  
"I know what you are thinking Mei. It is them. Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol." Sakura stated.  
  
"No." Meiling gasped, eyes widening with shock and disbelief.  
  
"Yes.." Sakura said sadly, nodding her head. Meiling continued to stare. Then finally processing the information she had just received, anger took over.  
  
AN: Okay finally. DONE! The chapter I mean. Phew. Omg! I apologize once again. I'M so sorry for NOT UPDATING! Now that the 4th chapter is here and u have read it, plz read and review ^^ feedback and comments are always welcomed. But please no flames.  
  
**** one more thing. I'm starting a emailing list for updates. If you want to be informed about future updates. Please leave a not in the review and your email. Don't forget that!!!!!! VERY IMORTANT! Lols ^_^  
  
Ja Mata.  
  
S A K U R A 3* 


	5. Acquaintances

Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo were always teased by Li and Eriol because they were 'geeks'. They go to America for a while and when they return, they come back with a whole new and a whole new attitude. New mysteries arise and new identities are revealed. And thus the game of love n reality begins. Enjoy. =)  
  
Author's Note: Hi Hi! ^^ I'm in da jist for writing. Lols xD neways plz excuse my grammar and subconscious computer slang. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, because then I would be filthy rich. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Lols _  
  
Thank Q to all my lovely reviewers =)  
  
In the previous chapter:  
  
Meiling finally makes her way into the story. YAY! =) Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling reunited. Meiling shares a little about her life. And then....  
  
"You remember those two boys that we told you about. The two that teased us so badly?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"It was them." Said Sakura.  
  
"Them?" Meiling repeated, a little confused. 'Who was them. It couldn't be Xiao Long and that Hirigiizawa guy. Could it. No, Xiao Long was mean but not that mean."  
  
"I know what you are thinking Mei. It is them. Li Syaoran and Hirigiizawa Eriol." Sakura stated.  
  
"No." Meiling gasped, eyes widening with shock and disbelief.  
  
"Yes..." Sakura said sadly, nodding her head. Meiling continued to stare. Then finally processing the information she had just received, anger took over.  
  
Dun Dun Dun... lols ON WITH DA STORY! ^_^  
  
***********************************  
  
Underneath it All  
  
Chapter Five- Acquaintances   
  
***********************************  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DARE THAT LI XIAO LANG BE SUCH A BRAT?! DA HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?!" Mei yelped with anger. She could not believe that the obnoxious yet very caring cousin she grew up with turned out to be such a little brat in Jr. High. 'Grrrrr..... that Li Xiao Lang, that's not how Auntie Yelan brought him up to be! Wait until I give him a peace of my mind.' (an: such a tight bond of friendship ne? ^_^)  
  
"Ano(um)...... Mei-Chan, he doesn't know that it is us. I wouldn't want him to know anyways, at least not yet." Sakura said softly. "Calm down, I don't really care anymore, but thinking of it just makes me so angry!" Sakura's temper began to flare. (An :_ lols)  
  
"Geez Saku, you tell MeiMei to calm down, now your temper is flaring up." Tomoyo said laughing softly. Meiling joined in with her, soon all three were laughing. After 5 minutes of nonstop giggling, Sakura stopped.  
  
"Err.... what were we laughing about again?" Sakura asked lost in thought. Meiling and Tomoyo stopped also to ponder along with their clueless friend. "Dunno..." they said together. Then they started to laugh again (an: haha lols. I do that all da time x] call me weird)  
  
"Come on, let's go to da gym. I heard we're going to do karate today. ^_^ yay! First day of school for us and we get karate." Mei said happily as she walked toward da gym with stars in her eyes. "I'm gunna kick some butts today ^_^"  
  
"Hee Hee... Mei's Mei ne? She'll never change." Sakura said giggling softly.  
  
"Well duh! Why would I want to change anyways?" Meiling said.  
  
"^_^ alright lets go" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hai!" Meiling and Sakura said.  
  
-------- Gym ------------  
  
Minutes after the girls came in; a female teacher around her early twenties came in. Every one sighed in relief.  
  
"Ohayo Minna-san. (Good morning everyone) My name is Niwakuchi-sensei, but please calls me Sora-san. Niwakuchi-sensei makes me sound so old." Sora said with a smile on her face.   
  
Everyone was glad that they didn't get Himaru-Sensei for PE. Himaru-sensei is know to be the worst PE teacher on the campus. Every gym class would be filled with 15 minutes of boring health lectures, then 45 mins of non-stop running, push-ups, chin-ups and sit-ups. If you stopped for a rest then you would make the class start it again and you would never want that to happen. Even the fittest people in the school dreaded his class.  
  
"As you may have heard, for the next month we will be learning karate. I know that some of you may already know it, so it will be easier for you. You may help the others, but that doesn't mean that you get to slack" Sora-san said teasingly, but always with strict authority.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo, I know I'll enjoy this class, 'cause so far this teacher rocks." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo, causing her to giggle; about everyone was also thinking along the same line of 'this is gunna be one heck of an interesting year'.  
  
"First we will start with the basics....." Sora-san started. And so the gym session went on. (AN: gomen, I don't know much about karate... _ n I was feeling a bit lazii to go look it up x])  
  
-------------- End of Gym ------------  
  
"Whoa, she works us hard!" Eriol said.  
  
"*huff huff* yeah. Damn never worked so hard in gym before, but it was interesting, better than Himaru's class." Syaoran said huffing. Sora had definitely worked up some sweat on everyone. Syaoran was sweating harder than a donkey (An: I didn't feel like putting pig x] )  
  
"I know... *huff* dang yo! It's so hot in here" Eriol said shaking his t-shirt, trying to get some breeze in to cool him down a bit.  
  
Syaoran look through his sweaty bangs and saw Meiling, Sakura and Tomoyo laughing at something that was obviously very funny because Meiling was clutching her abdomens shaking uncontrollably with tears in her eyes. Sakura and Tomoyo were laughing besides here. Meiling glanced over at his direction and started to laugh even harder. Syaoran raised his eyebrow.  
  
'What's so funny?' he thought. He tried to ignore them, but curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"Hey Eriol, I'm going over to Meiling to see what's so funny. They keep laughing and looking my way." Syaoran said suspiciously still keeping an eye on the laughing girls.  
  
"Ok, whatever man, I'm coming too. I wanna know why that raven haired chick glared at me before. I feel like I've known her from before." Eriol said as they walked towards the girls.  
  
-------------------------- Girls ------------------------  
  
"Hee Hee, did you see that guy, he was just walking, walking, walking, and then booom! He fell xD hee hee!" Meiling said laughing wildly.  
  
"hee hee, you shouldn't laugh at other people. That's mean" Tomoyo said with joking seriousness.  
  
"Tomoyo! How could you say that when you're laughing yourself" Sakura said mocking. She then started to laugh too because of her other two friends' contagious laughter.  
  
Meiling laughed harder. She glanced up at the surroundings and her eyes feel upon her cousin.  
  
'Hee hee he looks so funny. He's sweating like a piggie' Meiling thought hysterically. The thought caused her to laugh harder. Soon she couldn't hold it anymore. She fell on her knees and continued to laugh harder than before.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Syaoran and Eriol drew closer, the laughter grew louder.  
  
"Hey Mei! What's so funny?" Syaoran asked staring at his cousin.   
  
At the sound of his voice, the laughter stopped. Meiling looked up at her cousin, Tomoyo turned around to see who had spoken and froze when she saw who it was. Sakura just stood there, not bothering to turn around. She knew very well whose voice that was.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" Meiling asked curiously.  
  
"Just wondering why you were laughing and looking at me at the same time..."  
  
"O.... nothing..." Meiling said innocently.  
  
"Hmmmm....." he hummed in reply still curious of the truth.   
  
He turned to notice Tomoyo glaring intently at Eriol and Sakura's back facing him. He tapped Sakura's shoulder wondering what was wrong. Sakura became stiffer at his touch but slowly turned her head to meet a broad, well built chest. She looked up to see a pair of curious chocolate brown eyes staring back intently at her.  
  
"Yes...?" She managed to choke out.  
  
"Err.... Hi. My name is Li Syaoran, I sit behind you in homeroom" Syaoran said meekly. He sensed hatred direct towards him from this girl yet he didn't know why.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Errr... yeah." 'Hee hee... she's kinda scary with those big green eyes staring at me.' (an: I know Syaoran and Sakrua aren't like that n Sakura's eyes are prettier, but it's the beginning so hey =] )  
  
Feeling the tension between the four, Meiling decided it was her turn to jump in.  
  
"Okay.... umm girls, this is my cousin and that's dude over there is his friend Eriol. Okay. Great. We gotta go now." Meiling said hurriedly.  
  
Dragging the two girls by the arms she attempted to make get them out of here before they blew from anger. But Eriol had to stick his feet into this situation.  
  
"Umm... just wanted to ask... why did you glared at me before Daidouji-san?"  
  
Uh-0h Eriol, wrong move.  
  
"Well Hirigiizawa-kun," she spat. "You should probably think about the things you have done three years ago! You too LI!"  
  
She stomped off. Sakura gave Syaoran and Eriol a hard look.  
  
"Wrong Move. Guys. Wrong Move." Meiling said softly shaking her head.  
  
AN: YAY!!!! another chapter done. Gomen about the update xP how was this chapter. Was a little boring ne? more more action to come mwahahahhaha!!!! xD lols Review n give some feedback ^_^  
  
~S A K U R A 3* 


	6. Past Memories I

Summary: Li and Eriol always teased Sakura and Tomoyo because they were 'geeks'. They go to America for a while and when they return, they come back with a whole new and a whole new attitude. New mysteries arise and new identities are revealed. And thus the game of love n reality begins. Enjoy. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: CardCaptor does belong to me.. Yeah right. I wish! xP okay so it doesn't, but this story does. Hee hee. da plot. xP  
  
Author's Note: HIYA!!!! ^_^ Its been quite some time ne? n Christmas is coming up hee hee ^^ plz excuse my poor r grammar.n internet slang ^^ hee hee  
  
MUCHO GRACIAS to my beautiful reviewers. U guyz n grlz r da besT!!! ^_^  
  
In the previous chapter:  
  
The crew has a gym class of karate and the boys accidentally brewed up some trouble.  
  
Feeling the tension between the four, Meiling decided it was her turn to jump in.  
  
"Okay.... umm girls, this is my cousin and that's dude over there is his friend Eriol. Okay. Great. We gotta go now." Meiling said hurriedly.  
  
Dragging the two girls by the arms she attempted to make get them out of here before they blew from anger. But Eriol had to stick his feet into this situation.  
  
"Umm... just wanted to ask... why did you glared at me before Daidouji- san?"  
  
Uh-0h Eriol, wrong move.  
  
"Well HIIRAGAZAWA-KUN," she spat. "You should probably think about the things you have done three years ago! You too LI!"  
  
She stomped off. Sakura gave Syaoran and Eriol a hard look.  
  
"Wrong Move. Guys. Wrong Move." Meiling said softly shaking her head.  
  
***********************************  
  
Underneath it All  
  
Chapter Six- Past Memories  
(TOMOYO)  
  
***********************************  
  
"GRRR." Tomoyo growled. "I can't believe he even asked that question! Stupid JERK!"  
  
"Hey calm down Tomoyo," Meiling said softly trying to calm her friend down. " You can't really blame him for asking. The guy doesn't even recognize you."  
  
"Yeah. I know" Tomoyo sighed softly. "I just got so angry at him when I remembered what he has done in the past."  
  
"Awww. Tomoyo, cheer up. I know those two idiots are the meanest jerks in the world but I hate it when you're sad." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Okay" Tomoyo said smiling slightly. " I won't let that little thing ruin my day"  
  
"YEAH! That's the spirit," Meiling said smiling widely.  
  
"Hey lets, get together after school and have get together." Sakura suggested.  
  
"Okay!" The other two chirped simultaneously.  
  
Sakura laughed at their eagerness. "Okay then, 2:30 at the front gate."  
  
The two nodded and so the day went on.  
  
------------- In Sakura's Room-------------  
  
"Mou. the first day of school was long" Sakura whined as she fell back onto her bed.  
  
"Yup, yup!" Meiling said. Tomoyo stayed silent.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, are you okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking" Tomoyo said distractedly.  
  
"Something's up, what's wrong?" Meiling asked.  
  
Tomoyo sighed knowing she can't hide anything from her best friends. "Well you know what Hiiragazawa said today right?" The girls nodded. "Well that just brought back lots of buried memories. I really don't want to think about them, but after he asked that question, it just triggered a memory, and then more memories from the past kept coming back. Some good ones, some bad ones, some happy ones, some sad ones." Tomoyo said sadly looking down.  
  
"Oh. I see" Meiling said. Sakura just nodded knowing what Tomoyo was going through.  
  
"You see... Hiiragazawa wasn't really that mean to me all the time, like when we were little."  
  
@@@@Flashback@@@@@  
  
"Miss Tomoyo, Your Mother will come pick you up at then end of the day, okay?" a woman asked kneeling down. She had gold copper hair and was wearing a very business like yet elegant business suit, a black skirt with a matching jacket and white top.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Serena." A little girl around 4 replied, her amethyst colored eyes sparkling happily.  
  
"I'll see you when you get home then." Serena said.  
  
"Okay. Bye Bye." Little Tomoyo said and leaned over to give Serena a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
Serena smiled softly as she watched the little girl ran off to greet her best friend/cousin.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Ohayo (good morning) Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo greeted her friend happily.  
  
"OHAYO TOMOYO-CHAN!" Her friend replied excitedly.  
  
"Hee hee, Sakura-Chan's always so genki (energetic)" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"^^ Hee hee. Hey Tomo-Chan, Daddy said that he's going to buy me that kawaii (cute) baby bunny rabbit" Sakura said, her emerald eyes sparkling happily.  
  
"Sakura's so obsessed with cute and furry things" Tomoyo said laughing.  
  
"Hee hee. Hey, I'll race you into the school okay? GO!" Sakura said running off.  
  
"HEY! MATTE!!!" Tomoyo yelled trying to catch up with her friend. She tripped over a small rock and fell down with an ooof! "Owww!" Tomoyo whined. She looked up to see where Sakura was, but she was nowhere in sight. Then a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and saw a boy around her age. He had azure colored hair. He crouched down,  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. She notice his deep midnight blue colored eyes, she was staring so intently at them that she forgot he even said anything.  
  
"Hey, Hey. Hellooo?" He said waving his little pudgy hand in front of her. Snapping out of it, Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Hee hee," Tomoyo laughed nervously. "Gomen. I didn't mean to stare at you."  
  
"Its okay. Are you alright?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah. I just scraped my knee and hand." Tomoyo replied looking down at her wounds and her once clean dress.  
  
He stood up and offered her a hand. She looked at it and took it gently as he pulled her up.  
  
"By the way, my name is Hiiragazawa Eriol, what's yours?" he asked.  
  
"Tomoyo. Daidouji Tomoyo." She replied.  
  
"Pleasure" Eriol said as he smiled charmingly. (An: HAHA Eriol is such a little gentleman hee he ^^)  
  
"Lets go inside and ask the nurse to get you cleaned up." He added. Just then Sakura came running towards them.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!" she called franticly as ran. "Eeek! Are you okay? -Gasp- you're bleeding.! Does it hurt? Ahh! I'm so sorry I should have asked you to race me."  
  
"Its okay Sakura-Chan. I'm fine." Tomoyo said calming down her friend.  
  
"Awww. but Tomoyo- " Sakura cut off as she then noticed the stranger standing next to her friend. "Ano.(Um) Tomoyo-Chan, Who's that?" she asked pointing to the boy.  
  
"Ohh..! This is Eriol-kun" Tomoyo said. "I think he's new in our school"  
  
"Ohhh.." Sakura nodded. "HI! My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you." Sakura chirped turning to the new boy.  
  
"Hiiragazawa Eriol" he replied smiling.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan, lets go to the nurse to get you fixed up," Sakura said looking at the wounds. She looked at Eriol and said, "You can come to if yah want." Eriol nodded and smiled as he followed the girls in.  
  
Later on the girls found out that Eriol was from England and had just moved to Japan. He is half-English and half-Japanese. The three became great friends but then the day of departure came. Graduation Day.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
"Tomo, I'll miss you. you too Saku." Eriol said sadly. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at Eriol confused.  
  
"What are you talking about Eri-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, aren't you coming to Tomeada Elementary School with us?" Sakura added in looking at her best boy friend (AN: BOY FRIEND. notice da space? Just wanted to make sure. This is an E/T S/S^^) confused.  
  
"No. I'm moving back to England, but this past year with you girls have been great." He said looking at them sadly.  
  
"Awww. You should have told us sooner Eri!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Gomen, but I just found out yesterday." He said. He looked over to Tomoyo. "Hey Tomo-Chan," he called softly.  
  
"Huh?" she looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with sadness.  
  
"Can you go over there with me for a second?" he asked as he pointed over to a blossoming plum tree.  
  
"Ummm. yeah, sure" she said whispering walking towards the tree. Eriol turned over to Sakura and said,  
  
"We'll be right back," He said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be with my dad over there then." She said nodding over to where Fujitaka was standing. He nodded and jogged over to meet Tomoyo. When he reached there, he took her wrist and led her behind the plum tree.  
  
"I didn't want to give you this in front of Sakura-Chan" He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box wrapped with a white ribbon. "This is for you." Tomoyo looked at the box with amazement, and then looked up.  
  
"For me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said. She gently took the box and stared at it in surprise. 'Eriol-kun got a present just for me?' she asked herself quietly.  
  
"Open it," he urged. She looked up at him and continued to stare in astonishment.  
  
"Okay," she finally said. She slowly took of the ribbon and opened the box. She gasped softly at what she saw; inside the box laid a light amethyst teardrop pendent hanging on a thin white gold necklace. "Eriol-Kun! I can't accept this' she said holding it out to him.  
  
"No. Keep it. It was meant for you." He said pushing it back to her.  
  
"But-" she started.  
  
"No buts." He said. "If do not accept this, that means that you do not accept our friendship."  
  
Tomoyo looked at him still gapping, but then sighed. "Fine, I'll keep it. Thanks Eriol. I really like it." She said smiling.  
  
"I hope you keep this and remember me, even when I'm gone. I'm sure our paths will cross once again."  
  
"Yeah I will." she said and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Both of them blushed furiously when she pulled back. "That's a thank- you and promise kiss. A promise that we will always be best friends forever and meeting once again in the future." She said smiling.  
  
(AN: That was all in Pre-school. Tomoyo and Sakura was 4, Eriol was 5)  
  
@@@@ 7 years later, In JR. High 6th grade @@@@(still in flashback mode)  
  
Two Girls came rushing into class, one with medium long black hair and blue eyes, and the other with long brown hair and black eyes. (AN: the wigs and contacts)  
  
"Phew just in time" The one with blue eyes stated as they walked towards their desk.  
  
"Yeah, next time wake up earlier Saku-Chan" the girl with brown hair said.  
  
"Gomen Tomo-Chan" Sakura said sweat dropping slightly.  
  
"Its okay Sakura-Chan" Tomoyo laughed softly. Just then the Teacher walked in. Everyone rushed back to his or her seats.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu (Good Morning) Minna-san (Everyone)" Tereda-Sensei greeted.  
  
"Ohayo!" The class chorused.  
  
"Today we have a new student. Please come in." He called to the person behind the door. The door slid open and a boy with azure hair stepped in. "This is Hiiragazawa Eriol. Please make him feel welcomed. He just transferred here from England."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
  
@@@ TOMOYO's THOUGhTS @@@  
  
'OMG! That's Eriol-kun?! He looks so good right now. Blush. I can't be thinking that, but he really changed. He looks so handsome as to his little self. Sighs. It's been seven years. I wonder if he still remembers me?'  
  
@@@@ BACK To AUTHOR's pOV @@@@  
  
"Hiiragazawa-san, please sit behind Daidouji-san." Tereda-Sensei said. Eriol's head snapped up searching for the familiar face of his childhood sweetheart.  
  
"Daidouji-san. Please stand up." Tereda Sensei said. Tomoyo stood up unsteadily. Eriol looked at her, he looked crestfallen when he saw that she was not the one who he thought she was. (AN: So he thought ^^) He walked to his seat not bothering to look at the girl with the same name as his love.  
  
Tomoyo felt so hurt when he had not even glance her direction as he walked passed her to his seat. She wanted to know why and was determined to find out. She looked over to Sakura and saw her friend looking at her sadly with the same expression but Sakura's look was of sad confusion and Tomoyo's was of deep forlorn.  
  
After class Tomoyo rushed out to follow Eriol not bothering to wait for Sakura.  
  
"HIIRAGAZAWA-KUN!!!" she yelled running after him.  
  
Eriol turned to the person that had called his name. It was the brown- haired, thick-glasses, black eyed (AN: haha black eye xD). He turned around and continued walking.  
  
Tomoyo was confused about why he continued to walk. She ran faster and walked in front of him blocking his way.  
  
"Hiiragazawa-kun" she said breathless. He looked at her with distain,  
  
"What do you want?" he growled. Tomoyo looked at him. 'He doesn't know who I am?' she thought dejectedly.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" she asked, slightly fearing his response.  
  
"Who? You?" He asked confused. She looked at him sadly and hurt.  
  
"You don't remember.? It's me, Tomoyo." she whispered.  
  
"Tomoyo.?" He paused, and then added "I've never meet a Tomoyo in my life before." With a that he left, muttering, "what a weirdo."  
  
Tomoyo's heart just shattered then. 'He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember me." she thought repeatedly.  
  
Day after Day, the relationship between them grew worse.  
  
Tomoyo came home one afternoon and stormed up to her room and started to cry. She couldn't believe that Eriol and her had become enemies. Her eyes feel upon the little black box. She walked over to her dresser and picked it up. She opened the box and in it laid the ever-sparkling teardrop amethyst necklace and the silver ribbon too. She closed the box angrily and raised he arms to throw it into the wastebasket, but could not find the heart to do so. She opened the box once again, stroking the crystal (gemstone) lightly. It was so beautiful and a memory that she would never ever have the heart to throw away yet she couldn't bear to look at it. She looked around the room to find a place for her to keep it so she would not see it constantly. Her eyes fell upon her huge closet. A perfect place. She walked over and opened the closet doors and kneeled down, she took one of her scrap boxes and put the little precious box in it. There it stayed forgotten. until today.  
  
Meeting In the Future.. They didn't know how right they were then; they just didn't know that when they met, it would turn from young love to growing hatred.  
  
@@@@@@ END FLASHBACK @@@@@@  
  
After Tomoyo finished her story she had tears trailing down her face. Sakura and Meiling had moved from their spots to sit next to Tomoyo soothing her.  
  
"It hurts so much. Even now." She said sobbing.  
  
"Tomo-Chan, why didn't you tell me anything?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to know because it was so painful to talk about it." She said sadly.  
  
"I can't imagine how tough it has been for you." Meiling said shaking her head.  
  
"You still love him don't you Tomoyo?" Sakura asked tentatively. Tomoyo looked up at Sakura, and then looked back down at her hands.  
  
"I dunno." she whispered. "He makes me so angry sometimes but I can't say the fact that I don't feel anything for him because I do. Yet I hate him at the same time for all the torture he and Li put us through."  
  
Meiling and Sakura looked at their friend sadly. Tomoyo was suffering so much, yet Hiiragazawa was out there flirting with those slutty bitches from school.  
  
"Tell him." Meiling urged.  
  
"No!" Tomoyo said snapping her head up to face. "I can't. Please don't. I don't want him to know."  
  
"Okay." Meiling sighed. Tomoyo looked really worn out. So Sakura asked,  
  
"Do you want to stay over today? Both of you?"  
  
@@@Moment of Silence@@@  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Me too..." Meiling agreed. "But we don't have any PJs to change into..."  
  
"You can obviously borrow mine." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, then. We stay." Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"Great!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Tonight is a girlz night!" Meiling proclaimed.  
  
"YEAH!" Sakura agreed. Tomoyo giggled softly.  
  
"Hey, glad to see you smiling again" Meiling grinned.  
  
A girlz night for them, one would expect it to be filled with fun, but they would have never thought of is that it would be filled with deep confessions of the past.  
  
AN: PHEW! LONG CHAPPIE!! ^_^ Tell me what you think of this. More confessions and chapters to come ^_^  
  
_S A K U R A 3* 


	7. Past Memories II

Summary: Li and Eriol always teased Sakura and Tomoyo because they were 'geeks'. They go to America for a while and when they return, they come back with a whole new and a whole new attitude. New mysteries arise and new identities are revealed. And thus the game of love n reality begins. Enjoy. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. Owned by CLAMP  
  
Author's Note: WOW I GOT PAST 200.... Does a little 200 reviews dance.... hee hee THANK YOU SO MUCHIIIE FOR ALL OF IT!!!!! xD haha I luff my readers  
  
Sorry for the long update though... -_- Sumimasen....Gomen Nasai.... I'm very sorry....  
  
To clear up some confusion if u didn't catch it in the chapter... or I didn't make it clear... Sakura remembers Eriol but doesn't know that Tomoyo received a present or that Tomoyo likes Eriol okay...?  
  
Hee hee one more thing... I was sitting here re-reading my previous and I just realized that the previous chapter was a little bit like Childhood Crush by: StarJade.... lolz I never realized that... O yah... almost forgot... is a half-half AU (Alternate Universe)  
  
In the previous chapter:  
  
Tomoyo talks about her past and secrets were revealed about her love n her life that none knew about until now and the girls decide to have a sleep over....  
  
Sakura asked,  
  
"Do you want to stay over today? Both of you?"  
  
@@@Moment of Silence@@@  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Me too..." Meiling agreed. "But we don't have any PJs to change into..."  
  
"You can obviously borrow mine." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, then. We stay." Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"Great!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Tonight is a girlz night!" Meiling proclaimed.  
  
"YEAH!" Sakura agreed. Tomoyo giggled softly.  
  
"Hey, glad to see you smiling again" Meiling grinned.  
  
A girlz night for them, one would expect it to be filled with fun, but they would have never thought of is that it would be filled with deep confessions of the past.  
  
***********************************  
  
Underneath it All  
  
Chapter Seven- Past Memories  
  
(SAKURA)  
  
***********************************  
  
The girls were laughing and joking around after the confession made by Tomoyo hoping to make ease the sad tension that was hovering above them before. When it was about 10:30 Sakura got up to look for some new pajamas for Tomoyo and Meiling. She came back in with a pair of pajamas, a red one with red lining for Meiling and a beautiful lavender nightgown for Tomoyo.  
  
"Here" she said as she handed the night clothes out. Both of them muttered thanks.  
  
"Sakura, who's is this?" Tomoyo said as she came out of the bathroom in Sakura's room (AN: yup Sakura has her own bathroom, more privacy hee hee ^_^). Sakura looked at her and replied,  
  
"Oh, that was Kaa-san's"  
  
"Oh, gomen" Tomoyo apologized; she knew that Sakura's Mom had passed away at a few years back before they went into disguises.  
  
"No, it's alright," Sakura said. "It's the past anyways. Mom would have been glad to lend it to you, even if she was alive... now..." Sakura ended, her words growing softer as she spoke.  
  
"No it's not alright." Meiling said forcefully. "Sakura, we know that your mom passed away, but there's something you're not telling us."  
  
"W-wha..?" Sakura stammered staring at Mei in surprise. "What.... I dunno what you're talking about" she added looking down.  
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo started out slowly. "There is something that you're keeping from us isn't there?" she asked.  
  
"No..." Sakura answered still not looking at them.  
  
"I know you're lying" Meiling said. "Talk to us, we want to help you." She said softly.  
  
"It can't..." Sakura said. "It hurts too much... It hurts a lot....." Sakura started to sob lightly. Meiling looked a bit guilty when she saw her friend crying. She looked at Tomoyo and slowly walked toward the spot where Sakura was sitting, and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to push it." Meiling apologized taking her friends hand. Tomoyo came over and handed Sakura a tissue. She sat next to Sakura, rubbing her back soothingly.  
  
"Mei really didn't mean it. Gomen (Sorry) we were just trying to help. We didn't mean to make you cry" Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"No... I'm glad she said that actually," she said looking up at her friends. "I needed to hear that." She gave them a shaky smile and said, "Thanks"  
  
Meiling let out a sigh of relief and said, "Gomen nasai (Sorry), I'm such a baka (idiot)" she said hitting herself lightly on the head. Sakura giggled a bit,  
  
"No, I think you did the right thing." Sakura said softly.  
  
"Huh?" Meiling said looking up in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"What you said before made me realized how long I have been holding it in and keeping all the pain bottled up." Sakura said looking up a Meiling. She took a deep breathe and then said softly, almost as if whispering, "I think I'm ready to tell the two of you about the past... the past that I never shared with anyone before, not even Touya or Otou-san (dad)."  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling nodded, and then Sakura began... "6 years ago..."  
  
****FLASHBACK TO 6 YEARS AGO****  
  
"Tadaima (I'm back) Kaa-chan (mom)" said little Sakura.  
  
"Okaiwari (welcome home) Sakura-Chan" replied a woman around her mid 30's. She had long flowing lavender hair and bright emerald color eyes like her daughter. "So how was your day dear?"  
  
"It was good." Sakura said smiling as she took of her shoes. "Tomoyo-Chan made me another outfit again." She added sweatdropping a bit.  
  
Nadesiko chuckled at her daughter's expression. "Awww...isn't Tomoyo-chan nice. She's so talented at such a young age."  
  
"Yes, but she makes a little TOO much clothes for me." Sakura said, emphasizing on too. "They're always so pretty but sometimes she goes overload on the frills and laces, ne?"  
  
"Hai Hai," Nadesiko said. "Go change and come down to get some dumplings okay?"  
  
"Okay ^^" Sakura chirped as she bounced up to her room to change out of her uniform into her more comfortable home clothes, yet another of Tomoyo's creation.  
  
....minutes later.....  
  
"Hey kaa-chan-" Sakura started as she walked into the kitchen, she stopped when she didn't see anyone. Hmmm... she was here just a few minutes ago... Sakura walked around the house looking for her, but didn't see her anywhere. Then she went to check tiny shrine they had behind their house. (AN: yes they have a shrine... I made it up x] )  
  
"Kaa-Chan!" She called out.  
  
"NOOO! SAKURA Don'T COME HERE TURN BACK! GO BACK AND RUN Tomoyo's HOUSE!!!!" She heard her Mom call from behind the shrine doors; her voice was full of terror. This caused Sakura to panic and run into the shrine.  
  
"Kaa-Chan!" she yelled as she threw opened the shrine door. She saw her mother backed up against the wall.  
  
"NOO! SAKURA RUN! RUN!" Nadesiko screamed as tears fell down her pale snow cheeks. Her body was covered with deep gashes, and blood was flowing down furiously like a raging river. Standing in front of her was a man wearing a long brown trench coat.  
  
The Man turned around and looked at Sakura, then back at Nadesiko grinning menacingly as he spoke. "So Nadesiko, is this the precious daughter you and that scum created together." He flexed his clawed hand. "My, My, a beautiful little thing she is, oh but so, so weak. We could have created stronger heirs if you had come with me" His eyes flashed with anger. "Kekekeke!" he crackled sinisterly. "O how wonderful will that feeling be as I run her through with my claws." He held up his clawed hand, admiring how sharp and bloody it was already, turning and taking a step towards Sakura.  
  
Nadesiko looked at him with horror. "Noo... Nooo....please don't hurt Sakura... please don't hurt her Jin... take me instead... please..." she pleaded weakly.  
  
Sakura stared unable to move. She wanted to run up to her mother and see if she was alright, but she couldn't. Frozen in her place, she watched as the scene played out in front of her.  
  
Jin turned back to Nadesiko, laughing evilly. "Kekekeke...." He then bowed down mockingly and said "As you wish, my dear" He advanced towards with lightning speed, slashing her furiously as Nadesiko's cries echoed through the shrine. (An: No one could hear them because the shrine is really far behind da house)  
  
"OKAA-SAN!" Sakura cried out. She saw something a 10 year old should never seen, her mother nearly being murdered brutally in front of her eyes. "NOOOO!"  
  
"Cards, Come forth. Hear my call and release your powers. Come to my Aid!" Sakura called out.  
  
Jin stopped his attacks as blinding white light came from behind him. Turning around to see what happened. His eyes widened as he saw the form of the Mystical Faerie. Sakura stood there half floating, looking at Jin, her sparking usual emerald eyes were now aqua color, flaming with anger. Her shoulder length hair was now long and flowing behind her. Her attire was a pure white ankle length dress; on her back she has sprouted pink wings, a soft pink aura surrounding her.  
  
"Let go of my mother" Sakura said in a soft yet firm voice. Recovering from his shock, Jin sneered and said  
  
"Heh. I guess I'll just have to get rid of you first." He picks up his clawed hand ready to strike.  
  
"Sword..." she said calmly as a slim pink sword appeared out of thin air into her hands. She gave the sword a stroke aiming towards Jin. The Blast of the wind passed through Jin. He started laughing, "A little girl's attack will not hurt me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" His face then contorted with pain as he grabbed his face. A long deep cut appeared across his face as he screamed in agony.  
  
"You...." he said looking up at Sakura. "YOU BITCH!" He shouted, charging towards Sakura. As he reached within meters of Sakura, a pinkish shield appeared, reflecting Jin and shocking him with thunder. It took him a few seconds to recover from what had happened, deciding he couldn't attack her, he turned to Nadesiko.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to kill you first." He turned back to Sakura, "Heeheeheehee, and you can watch your mother die..." he said cackling.  
  
"Not if you are gone first..." Sakura said. "Arrow, Thunder, come forth. Hear my call, combine and release."  
  
Arrows of Thunder appeared into her hands along with an elegant arrow. She took the arrows and readied to fire.  
  
"Take one more step towards my mother, and you die." She said glaring at him. Not heeding her words and thinking that he could evade her arrows, he turned to attack Nadesiko.  
  
"I warned you..." she said as she fired her arrows. Jin jumped away evading her arrows. Then more came, too fast for him to evade, 5 arrows came and pierced through him. Thunder ran through his body, electrifying him and disabling some of his nerves making him unable to move. Seeing that he was powerless, he told her,  
  
"I'll be back. Don't forget, I'll make your life hell. You your family and your friends." He teleported out leaving the two alone, his voice echoing with the words: You will die in my hands one day...mark my words...  
  
Sakura de-transformed all of the sudden; as if none of the previous events had happened she rushed over to her mother.  
  
"Okra-San!"  
  
"Sakura.... You were beautiful." She said. "You've grown to be more powerful than I've ever imagine."  
  
"What?" Sakura asked confused. "You knew about the cards?" she asked her eyes widening.  
  
Nadesiko nodded weakly. "Sakura, my precious baby. I feel my time is coming, I have to go soon." She said weakly.  
  
"nook..." Sakura said in a pleading voice. "No... Mama.... you can't leave me... please no. Don't leave us."  
  
"I'm sorry, but before I go I have to tell you something. When I was just a bit older than you, I also held the power of a Faerie. The power that you just discovered, but you are far more powerful than I am. There are a lot of people out there that will do anything to steal your powers and kill you. You must not let them get to you..." she said. She coughed up some blood.  
  
"Mom!" Sakura shouted. "I'm going to call the hospital stay here and wait."  
  
"No. Sakura, it's too late. The poison from Jin's claws has already started to spread. There's nothing they can do to stop. My time is coming fading. So please let me finish just this, okay..?" she asked. With tears streaming down her face, Sakura nodded.  
  
"The power you hold is the powers of the Mystical Faerie, the Queen of All. You will have 3 other faeries by your side, The Faerie of Time, Faerie of Fire and the Faerie of Water. You must find them, Jin will be back, be ready." Reaching for the necklace around her neck, she pulled it off and gave it to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, this ring will conceal your power, but it will not be enough. In the attic are the wigs that I once used. The beauty that you behold will attract the ones that seek you. I've casted an eternal shield that will protect you guys from them for now, but when you leave the shield it will be easier for them to catch you. There are also the sweaters and jeans that are there. They too have been concealed with shield that will make them think you're just a regular girl. Find the other three and help them. In time, my master that I've trained under will seek you and train you to keep you powers in control. Where this always...."  
  
Sakura nodded unable to say anything.  
  
"Don't tell Touya and You Dad about this. Never tell anyone, only the ones that you know are the three that you seek... Remember Sakura, take care of them and your dad and Touya, I...love....you..." Nadesiko faded away and her hand dropped from Sakura's. Sakura stared at her mother in shock.  
  
"nooo.." she said shaking her head in disbelief. "nooo... MOMMMY!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!! NO DON'T LEAVE US!!!!!!" She screamed shaking her mother. "NOOO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP... please wake up..." she said sobbing into her deceased mother's lap.  
  
An angelic form of her mother appeared above Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-Chan," Angel Nadesiko said.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw her mother. "kaa-chan..." she whispered.  
  
"Sakura-Chan, remember my words. Never forget and I'll always be by your side looking over you... Don't cry over me, it'll just make me sadder... live your life full and happy... This isn't a Sayranora (goodbye) just a see you next time," She smiled gently. "Promise me ok?"  
  
Sakura smiled a bit, "Okay... I'm promise mama...I love you"  
  
Nadesiko smiled and faded away. Futjitaka suddenly rushed in the shrine looking at Sakura,  
  
"Sakura! O thank goodness you're alright. I felt that something was wrong and rushed home immediately... where your mom is?" he asked.  
  
Sakura moved away, allowing his father too see his mother. Futjitaka's eyes widened and slowly walked toward his wife. He kneeled down besides her and wept silently...  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
Sakura finished with tears flowing down her face as the other girls.  
  
"Sakura-Chan...." Tomoyo started.  
  
"No. Tomoyo it's ok. Don't say anything. I'm okay. It's been years already. I'm fine. I'll never break a promise to my mother." Sakura said.  
  
"Matte(wait).... your mother said to never reveal the secret to anyone, not even Touya or your father, then why'd you tell us?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Oh no! Sakura! You weren't supposed to tell us! Now how are you going to for fill her will?!" Tomoyo said shocked. Sakura smiled at them.  
  
"No, I didn't break my promise at all." She said.  
  
They looked at her confused for a second then understood what she meant.  
  
"You mean..." Meiling said.  
  
"We are..." Tomoyo added.  
  
Sakura smiled at them and nodded. The two looked at her surprised.  
  
"Yeah.... You are. You girl are the two out of the three I've been looking for, the Faeries of Fire and Time."  
  
Author's Note: so how was it?! ^-^ it took me a long time to think up.... -_- neways thanks for all da reviews x) sakuraa.notifylist.com sign up for updates, just ur email  
  
_S A K U R A 3* 


	8. Morning Adventures I

Author's Note: Hiye people I'm back didja miss me? .... --;; I know I promise to keep on track on updating buh :( sowwiie. Neways THANK YOU SO MUCHIIIE FOR THE REVIEWS! WEEHOOO!!! I HIT 300!!! XD :: hands out little sakura/syaoran key chains x ::

Response to some reviews 

**Elm-tree10**: hehe I'm glad that u thought it was funny, funnier parts here

**Carmela-chan**: whoa. I luv ur long reviews hehe makes me feel so luved, teehee

**Snow Horse**: hehe I'll put more Japanese words so that u can learn more. I'm learning too )

**Dunkmoonx**: haha, here's a longer chapter. It took a while to write so enjoy

**Itsudemo**: haha, :D luved ur review, so funny hope u did get through wid ur history hw ;;

**SaKuRa-Mina**: xD glad u think its 'so freakin cool' hehe makes me feel good that ppl are so enthusiastic about it thanks for ur comment. Gave me a boast of energy

**Light-sakura11**: hehe plz don't be dead, here's da update :D.. sorry it took so long tho

**nuff luv**: hehe here's the next chapter

**Transcendant Pig**: haha, I couldn't resist _not_ adding magic

**amethyst angel**: phew, I'm glad the flashbacks worked. I was wondering if they were effective, thanks for telling me

**dtmindy**: . sorry here's da update. . 

**retard**: haha, sure here's ur update

**missk**: hehe I luv cliffies ) cause they allow me to torture my readers x mwahhahaha xD j/p P

**sakurasyaorankawaii**: no I'm not copying from two blossoms this is so cruel, (not u) buh other ppl that are copying other pplz stories. Makes me feel sad. Sakura captured the cards before her mother died, that's how she was able to use them to get rid of Jin.

**Emerald Snow**: plz write your own plot and do not take mine. It really got me pissed when I read your story. I'm hate to say this, but that don't really make u a good author, try creating a story yourself, I'm sure it will be good, it'll make u feel proud of a work you're accomplished and ppl will review for u writing it.

Thanks for all the enthusiastic reviews hehe I luv you all teehee I'm glad that my humor gets to all of u XD. I was scared they weren't gunna be funny. Hope u like this chappie too then, I tried to add as much humor as possible.

Thank you to all the other reviewers too:

Angelheaven272003, lilqtazn35, lilvietdevilgrl, anime-misao, seiko123, Kelly, Elm-tree10, Mae, Hikaru Ayumi, magiabruxa, Dragonstar03, Vi3t BaBiI, Kikakai, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Midnight Crystal, Lilangelwitluv, fleur de cerise, White Fox 612, ????, annelee, kawaiitenshisakura, Carmela-chan, miko no tsuki, Snow Horse, dunkmoonX, Itsudemo, white cherry blossoms, maria, fruitz-kandi, SaKuRa-Mina, shadow, Light-sakura11, kimusume kaoru, White Blossoms, Betty, u noe who, nuff luv, Transcendant Pig, gf, Silver Wolf Gurl, Sakura-jr17, hi, amehtyst angel, aZnBaBi, dtmindy, Kimiko5, Mai-Lynh, The Crazy Fwoggie, retard, Shirley, missk, Sieg1308, Lavenda, Phantom Demon, angelic-behaviour, ruby star sorceress, Sunnflower, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, jenn, A Midnight Rose, saber-hiwatari, xxaznbabexx, Pika 569, archangle3000, Sakura Lenne Li, Akino Matoumiken, CherryBlossomYingFa, fanfic-sweetie, sakurasyaorankawaii, blood-red-angel, NG, Madam Sorceress

Other side notes: Eh..... -- I also realized that part of my story didn't make sense. Tomoyo had said that it was her fault in chapter one, buh it actually isn't --;; gomen nasai. Juz forget that part. Gomen nasai n as I was reading the chappies I realized that I have horrible grammar. --;;

  
  
Underneath it All  
  
Chapter Eight- Morning Adventure I

'_mmm... yummy...' .Meiling thought sniffing in the direction of the wonderful aroma. 'It must be...' Meiling thought. 'DIM SUM!!!!' She declared happily. In front of her was a table of all the dim sums you could name._

'_Wow! So much yummy yummy dim sum,' she exclaimed clapping her hands together. With sparkling eyes she picked up her chopsticks._

'_Wo chi la (I'm going to eat)' Meiling said happily. She stared starry-eyed at the dishes in front of her._

'_Hmmm... Which one should I eat first?' she asked herself happily. Spotting a dish of Ha Gow, she reached over to get one when the bowl moved away._

'_Huh...?' she said dot eyed. o(..)o Meiling's expression _

_She reached for them and tried again, but they moved even further._

'_Hey!!' she exclaimed. Meiling scrambled over trying to grab hold of the Ha Gows but they kept on moving away from her. The more she moved, the faster the moved away. Frustrated, she went on to attacking the Ngao Yuk Yuan, Chern Fun and Tien Chung Go, but they ran away too. The plates teasingly floated off the table and danced away from Meiling as if being played by a puppeteer. She stared at them shocked, and then her expression changed from one of surprise to one of anger._

'_HEY!' she shrieked. 'Come Back! I want to eat you," she exclaimed as she chased after the dancing dishes (AN: hehe XD n u wonder why they're running away from her. ) 'COME BACK!' she cried, waving her chopsticks wildly in the air. As she said this, the light around her dimmed until she could see no more than ½ a foot around her._

'_Hey, what's happening?' she said as she squinted her eyes looking for the runaway dim sum dishes. 'Where are they? I can't see, and who the hell turned off the lights dammit?!' _

_Meiling dropped to her knees pounding the floor lightly and whimpering, 'I want my dim sums... gimme back my dim sums...'_

_An evil voice cackled around her 'mwhahahahaha say bye bye to your dim sums... forever... kukukukukuku...'_

'_no...' she said. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' _

'_GIVE ME BACK MY DIM SUMS!' she screamed standing up punching all around her. Her world started to shake, and light started to show...She screamed and started to swing her arms violently._

"Mei... Mei...." Sakura said patting Meiling on the shoulder.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Tomoyo asked worriedly as she came to sit on the other side of Meiling.

"A nightmare I guess, but I don't know what could be so bad for her to react like this. She looks like she's in pain." Sakura's eyebrows knit together worried. Meiling's eyes were clenched tight as were her fists. She whimpered in pain as if she was being tortured in burning flames or something.

"Mei-" Sakura started to say again, when Meiling suddenly flailed her arms.

"no...NOOOOOOOOOO!" Meiling suddenly screamed, scaring the girls. "GIVE ME BACK MY DIM SUMS!"

--;;; 

Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped. They grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her, but Meiling was punching in every direction as Sakura was pulling her up, narrowly missing a blow as Meiling opened her eyes and swung at her. Staggering back Sakura plopped off the bed. "Itai..." she muttered rubbing her poor bum (AN: hehe XD klutz XD)

Meiling blinked and then turned to Sakura and then stared back at the wall in front of her, then she turned to them watery-eyed.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Tomoyo asked.

"He... He... He took away my DIM SUM.." she sniffled as she wiped away the stray tears.

;; Tomoyo and Sakura double sweatdropped.

"There, there," Tomoyo said patting her head.

"It's alright" Sakura added.

"No it's not!" Meiling said pounding her fist on the bed. "Do you know how horrible it is when you have plates of DIM SUM in front of you and then suddenly they are taken away by this... this... this evil force?! And he said I wasn't allowed to have DIM SUM anymore!!"

"Who's 'he'?" Sakura asked.

"He's... he's..." Meiling started. "... I...don't...know..." she finished.

TOMOYO AND SAKURA FALLS OVER

"But whoever that was must be one evil twisted person. I mean like, how can someone deny me of my DIM SUM?!" she asked with a pout, her ruby eyes flaring with irritation. "Men are Cruel, besides Rei of course," she stated. (AN: haha no offense to the guys )

The other two girls watch the display with a major sweat drops. They couldn't believe how gullible their friend was when it came to having DIM SUM, but it was understandable considering that Meiling's world currently revolved around Rei, her fiancé, and Dim Sum. (Refer to chapter 4 when she introduces herself and the story she tells about her fiancé)

"What time is it anyways?" Meiling asked.

"Um... 5:45," Sakura replied glancing over at her alarm clock.

"Well, let's get going. I have some questions about yesterday's conversation." Meiling said

"Uh Huh, me too" Tomoyo said.

"Okay. I'm going to change and then go down to make breakfast first then. Is pancakes-to-go alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," they replied.

"Orange Juice?"

"Yup"

"Okay :D" she said as she bounced out of the room (AN: hehe)

"Eggs, flour, water, sugar, butter...." Sakura muttered as she checked over the ingredients. "Okay, that's about it I think."

After dumping all the ingredients into her super-mixing bowl, she slowly poured some of the mixture into the oil-covered frying pan. As she was flipping the pancakes, she couldn't help but think back to the conversation she had with the Tomoyo and Meiling yesterday.

_Sakura smiled at them and nodded. The two looked at her surprised.  
  
"Yeah.... You are. You girl are the two out of the three I've been looking for, the Faeries of Fire and Time."_

"_Haha, you've gotta be kidding me. Us? Faeries?" Meiling said laughing uneasily._

"_No... Really Mei. You and Tomoyo really are the Faeries of Time and Fire."_

"_Dung yee shya,"she said holding her head. "Whoa, too much info." She said looking up again. "Okay so let me get this straight; you're the Queen of all faeries, the mystical one and I'm one of the faeries, most likely fire, and Tomoyo here is the faerie of time. Am I getting it so far?"_

"_Yeah, basically." Sakura said nodding._

"_Okay, so I can control the element of fire while Tomoyo controls the article of time. How about you? And how do you know that it's us that you're looking for? We don't have anything special. We've just been ordinary girls for the past 16 years... or as far as I know it. Until you reveal this to us, I've never had anything strange happen to me in my entire life."_

_Tomoyo sat to the side nodding in agreement. "Yeah, the only strange thing that ever happened was when I had to dress up with you like that to conceal your powers, and to help you capture the cards, the only 'exciting' points my life."_

"_Umm... well... first of all, I can control the universal element of Light and I hold the power of the stars. Second, I know that you guys are the ones destined to hold the powers that you have because I could sense it from your auras and I've seen the marks that each of you possess."_

"_What mark?" the asked simultaneously._

"_Both of you probably have noticed the unique 'birthmarks' that you have, right?"_

"_Umm... yea, I have one mark, a small one, kinda shaped like an hourglass, to the right of my left waist, but I've never paid that much attention to it though. It really didn't seem that remarkable or anything," Tomoyo said._

"_Me too. I have a medium sized one on my back, near the right shoulder. It's shaped like a flame. I can see why that is now. Mine represents the fire and Tomoyo's represents time. Makes sense," Meiling said thoughtfully._

"_Yup, exactly; those are the special celestial marks that are given to you by the Holy Ones, aka Seekers. These marks are the main core of your powers. Once you learn to control your powers and grow stronger, your mark will slowly change to become more detailed. It may suddenly morph one day into another shape and be colored. Soon it will turn to kinda look like a tattoo. it's cool. So in a way, the mark that you have now is just like a prototype that hasn't been completely... formatted yet."_

"_Sugoi (wow)...." Tomoyo muttered._

"_We sound like machines though," Meiling said._

"_Huh...?"_

"_When you said that the mark morphs and changes, it's kinda strange, but cool; and you said that they we're kinda like prototypes... that usually used when referring to robots." Meiling stated. "And making us sound like robots is freaky 'cause its like we're an experiment here or something. I don't like being an "experiment"."_

_ --;; _

"_Gomen gomen, didn't mean to make it sound like that. Excuse my limited imagination," Sakura said, bowing exaggeratingly. _

_ ;; _

"_Er... guys... let's get back on track to what we we're originally talking about, 'kay?" Tomoyo asked sweatdropping. She didn't know why her friends even bother to bring the topic of robots up. Man, they were just plain weird. _(An: Hehe, she's one to say x )

"_Okay... well... that's really about it..." Sakura said._

"_What do you mean 'that's really about it'?!" Meiling shrieked. Sakura looked at her confused._

"_......."_

"_That can't possibly be 'it'! I mean aren't you suppose to tell us why the hell we are suddenly told this now? And who the hell are these Seekers? What are we suppose to be doing? What's the purpose of this? And most importantly how are we suppose to use our powers and maintain control over them without going berserk?!"_

"_............ --;;; right.... I forgot all about that......" Sakura said laughing slightly rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry."_

_TOMOYO AND MEILING FALLS OVER_

_A vein popped on Meiling's for head. 'I can't believe this girl. How can she... 'forget'? –sighs- but I guess that's Sakura for you. She would've told us sooner or later. Geez. This is really weird... but also really cool. I'm a faerie... Faerie of Fire... that sounds good.'_

_Tomoyo just sat there with a huge sweatdrop._

"I can't believe that I forgot to tell them about the details. I'm such a baka... ;;." she sighed as she looked down at her pancakes.

"HOE?!"

The girls came in to see Sakura with her head bowed looking down at the stove.

"ano... Sakura-chan...?" Tomoyo questioned. "What's the matter?"

Sakura turned to them stiffly, holding the frying pan with both hand. "I..... burned.... the pancakes..." she sweatdropping. She turned to them fully showing them the pan. In it, was... a pile of... things... Oo (an: haha. Newasys he uses both hands because it's those flat pans that are used to make crepes and pancakes. Basically kinda like for flat stuff)

--;; 

"Sakura-chan, I thought you we're an excellent cook." Tomoyo mocked teasingly.

"I am!" she huffed. "Except I kinda got a bit sidetracked; I was thinking and forgot all about the pancakes."

"No pancakes-to-go today I guess," Meiling sighed. "And I was looking forward to eating them today too. :("

"Ahh... gomen nasai Meiling-chan." Sakura said taking the pan over to the garbage can to dump away the remnants of what used to be pancake. ;; "I'll make them next time, un-burnt."

"Okii, so what are we going to have for breakfast today then?"

"hmm.... we can always go to the bakery and get some meat buns. We can pack the orange juice to go :D" Tomoyo suggested.

"As expected. Meat buns, your favorite ne?" Sakura laughed.

"Hey, what's wrong with meat buns?" Tomoyo joked sticking her tongue out. :P

"They're too meat bun-ny" Meiling said good-humoredly.

;; ;; 

"Okay, I'm done cleaning up. Let's get going to the meat buns or we're not going to have enough time to talk about the 'stuff', as we dubbed it." She said as she grabbed her schoolbag on the way out.

After getting their Meat Buns, they went Penguin Park to enjoy their breakfast.

"Hey did you know that there's a really cool place in the forest behind here. I found out a few days ago, its soooo nice," Sakura exclaimed.

"Really?" Tomoyo asked taking a chomp out of her Meat Bun.

"Uh Huh. There's a lake and around it are Sakura trees. Its soooo pretty and the mood there is so calm and peaceful. That's where I kinda fell asleep and woke up to see Li right In front of my face." o(TT)o

"Let's go there for breakfast then. I wanna see if it's really that pretty, 'cause I never knew that Tomoeda would have a place as nice as you described it." Meiling said.

"Hey. Don't diss Tomoeda" Sakura said good-naturedly. "It's a long walk though."

"We have enough time; it's only about 6:15 and first period doesn't start until 9:00 today." Tomoyo said. ( AN: I wish school really did start at 9 for me ;;)

"Okay, I think it's this way." Sakura said walking into the forest. The air smelled fresh, it was the same as it had been the last time she had walked through here. She loved the way it smelled as all the pure energy rushed through her, it was so comforting. After a while, she came to see the lake ahead.

"We're almost there guys," she said excitedly as they came closer to the lake.

"Wow..." they murmured as the lake came into clear view.

"It is nice here," Meiling said.

"Yeah," Tomoyo agreed. "I never knew that there existed such a nice place here in our tiny town of Tomoeda."

Meiling closed her eyes and took a deep breath taking in the fresh smell of the clean spring water and the warmth of the sun.

"I can almost feel the vibrating warmth of the flowers. The feeling seems so happy, so warm."

"Hehe told you so." Sakura teased. "The warmth that you are feeling is also part of your powers."

"Really?" Meiling said turning to her.

"Yup." Sakura said.

"But they are plants; which are really sensitive to fire. I don't get it."

"I don't either. I don't really know anything about yours or Tomoyo's power." Sakura replied.

"What?! Then how are you going to answer our questions?" Tomoyo asked finishing the last of her meat bun and orange juice.

"Well, I didn't really say that **_I _**would be the one that would be answering your questions," Sakura replied as she took a bite off her bun and a sip from the juice.

"Who else is going to if you aren't?" Meiling asked confused.

"My 'master' is," Sakura replied proudly.

"Oo who's your master?" Meiling asked.

"Aya-sama; She's one of the Sage Faerie, possessing a great deal of knowledge and magic, she's also the one that you can go to when you're hurt, kinda like a doctor you know."

"Oooo... is she really old?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Yup, she's well over 200 :D" Sakura replied happily.

"OO N-nani?! 200?!" Meiling exclaimed. "How can someone live to be that age?"

"Haha, you forget she's a Faerie, also possessing the power of healing and knowledge. They live to be as old as 500 years old."

"Whoa... I wish I was that kinda of Faerie..." Tomoyo said in awe.

"It's not really _that_ nice to be living for such a long time. As years and years pass by, there will be lots of people that you will lose and each time it engraves a deep hole in your heart. She changes her appearance so that people won't recognize her over a long period of time. She's also been living by herself deep in the Furimori Forest in the past 150 years, so she's kinda lonely now. A Sage Faerie with special powers like her has to keep away from human contact as much as possible in fear of accidentally leaking out info no matter how careful they are. I visit her almost everyday just to make sure that she's alright." Sakura told them sadly.

"Oh... I didn't know being a Sage Faerie meant such a lonely, isolated life." Tomoyo said sadly.

"So, how are we going to get to your master now? And where is this Forest anyway?" Meiling asked.

"Well... I know it's in Japan... but I've never really looked up where in Japan..." Sakura relied scratching the back of her head.

--;; 

"So how are we going to find her?!" Meiling exclaimed.

"And we only have about 2½ hours left until school starts," Tomoyo added looking down at her watch.

"We teleport," Sakura grinned happily.

"We tele-WHAT?!" Meiling looked at Sakura as if she had officially gone insane.

"Teleport," Sakura repeated calmly.

"I know what you said," Meiling scowled. "But how the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"Uh... Mei... there's obviously a way considering we're faeries." Tomoyo said.

"Okay..., but Sakura says it as if she's done it a million times before," Meiling added suspiciously.

"I have," Sakura replied.

"OO... well why are you always late to school when you could always teleport in and out and be on time?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, you should take advantage of that considering your sleeping habits," Meiling said grinning.

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead for a second.

"Well, I can, but I don't because it's too risky. I could always teleport here and there, but I don't wanna take the chance of someone seeing me, 'cause then I'd have to go through all the trouble of lectures from the people that do the erasing memory thing. Even worse if I don't notice that someone has seen me, I'd be in deep doodoo if that happens." Sakura explained.

"O... So how do we teleport? What do we have to do?" Meiling asked.

"Nothing special, just remain in a calm composure, then say 'kuuyu'; but you have to concentrate on the specific area or you'll land in a random place, and it could be in another dimension or something, and its not easy getting back as it is to go. So it's gonna be dangerous if you don't have a specific destination. You don't have to know how the place looks like. Like now, just concentrate on going to Furimori Forest in Japan. So keep on thinking: 'Furimori Forest, Japan' since you don't know how it exactly looks like. It's easier to travel if you know how it looks like, 'cause it's a lot faster to locate and takes up less energy."

"Aiya... it sounds so complicated," Meiling whined shaking her head side to side.

"What if we accidentally land in the wrong place?" Tomoyo wondered.

".... it depends..." Sakura started slowly.

The girls gave her "the look".

"... It varies depending on which dimension you land in. There are different ways of getting out and sometimes its just impossible". Sakura continued.

"... And we're teleporting by ourselves today?" Meiling asked nervously.

"Of course not. This is your first time. If I let you do it yourself, you'll probably end up in Africa or something." Sakura exclaimed.

"Phew..." Tomoyo sighed in relief. "But wasn't it dangerous for you the first time?"

"Um... no actually. I got lots of training before my master even let me teleport half a mile away." Sakura said sweatdropping. "She came to get me and I trained for a month before she thought it was safe for me to go popping from one place to another."

"Oh...." they nodded.

"Well let's get going then. It's already 6:45."

"Okay. Hold hands guys." Sakura instructed. "We all have to be linked or one of us will get lost along the way."

As the linked hands Sakura informed them,

"This is group teleport, so we don't have to go the same way as individual teleport."

"Oh...."

"Okay, ready....?" Sakura asked.

"Ready," they replied, all taking a deep breath.

Sakura closed her eyes as she concentrated to sort out the many images of the places she has gone to until she came to the clear view of the Furimori Forest. She could almost hear the sounds of the running creek and the chirping birds; she could smell the scent of the trees and hear the whispers of the leaves, the soft breeze running through her hair...

"...Kuuyu..." she whispered softly as a familiar sensation ran through her body; a gratifying force that seemed to change her to be lighter than air itself. After a few seconds, she felt herself landing on the familiar grounds of the forest.

"We're here..." she said as the girls opened their eyes slowly. Before them were the endless stalls of trees, green and brown all around and a variety of tiny strange tinted plants scattered on them.

"Wow... this place... it's almost... magical..." Meiling said breathed.

"It is," replied Sakura cheerfully twirling around. "This is kinda like Aya-sama's 'garden'... a really big garden, she tends it almost everyday. There's a barrier so that those who aren't faeries and don't have permission cannot trespass. It's really nice here; I come here to think sometimes :)"

"Wow...." they whispered in awe again.

"Come on guys. If you don't hurry up, we won't have enough time to ask Aya-sama your questions." Sakura said as she started to walk towards the direction of the faint running water. Meiling and Tomoyo followed silently as they continued to admire their surroundings. This place felt so safe, so rich that even the leaves below them seemed to be glowing with life.

After minutes of walking Sakura chirped happily that they had arrived with a sudden stop, causing the girls to bump into each other. After a bit of mumble jumble, they looked around for a house of some sort, but they saw in front of them was a small running creek.

"We're here?" Tomoyo asked looking.

"I don't see anything Sakura, are you hallucinating or something?" Meiling asked mindlessly as she scanned around the area.

"Of course not and duh you don't see anything. Aya-sama has to be very careful about who comes to her, so she puts up the highest level of security. It's kinda like a requirement for Sage Faeries. You don't know how many bad "people" are out there," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There's another barrier in front of us. This one goes by aura. It's really strange 'cause it could sense your intentions and whether it is good or not. Even though it suppose to only lets faeries in, Aya-sama told me that if there was a real emergency, then it would let that person in, only if their intentions are harmless that is."

"What happens if you don't fit the criteria?" Tomoyo asked.

"You simply get repelled and get pushed out back into the big forest with no memories of coming here whatsoever."

;; 

"My brain is starting to fry up," Meiling complained rubbing her temples.

Tomoyo and Sakura laughed at Meiling's expression. "Well, get ready for more," Tomoyo said.

"Yup," Sakura grinned. Turning around she step forward. "Okay, stand back" she told them. Taking a few steps back, they watched as Sakura slowly slid the palm of her hand down the invisible wall, turning to around; Sakura motioned them to go over to her.

"Okay, do the same that I did just before," she instructed. The girls held out their hands hesitantly not knowing what to expect, slowly reaching forward until they felt the invisible barrier. It felt like a gelly-ish, but also like a liquidly substance; sweeping their hands down the smooth surface, they watched in astonishment as a glow came to surround. It seemed like it has accepted their auras.

"We can walk through now," Sakura said taking the first step into the barrier. The girls followed through until they were completely submerged into the material. It was dark inside the barrier; it looked as if they were going to be traveling into another dimension. They saw light up ahead and took bigger steps as they hurriedly raced to the end to feel the warm air hit their bodies once again.

"It was getting cold in there," Tomoyo said shivering.

"Yeah," Meiling agreed rubbing her arms. "It felt as if I was drenched in freezing cold water or something. "

"It gets better once you come back a few more times. Once the barrier recognizes your aura and it won't be as 'cold' to you anymore. You aura will also learn to subconsciously rise and adapt you to the temperature. The first time I was here, I almost got frost bitten. Aya-sama had to boil up me some strong stinky herbal tea before I was all right again, but its better now 'cause I've been here a million times already. It doesn't really affect me anymore." Sakura explained. "Aya-sama's house is just up ahead." She pointed to the house a pretty little down the path. The two felt the strong presence in the atmosphere surround them as the came closer to the house. The powerful aura emitting from it was so intense that the girls shivered slightly in response. Sakura on the other hand was skipping up the dirt path humming happily and stopped in front of the finely carved wooden door.

"Aya-sama?" Sakura knocked and called out.

(A lot of gibber jabber)

After a couple of dropping pans and a string of curses, the pretty little door opened to reveal a young woman around her mid-twenties. She had the most unique purplish color hair and her eyes weren't just regular dull gray color, but rather like a crystalline gray, like a colored diamond.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" the woman cried out as she stepped forward to give the girl a big strong bear hug. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! You didn't come by for a week and I thought you forgot about me or something ;;"

Tomoyo and Meiling watched amusingly at the scene before then. Poor Sakura-chan was turning a bit red from the lack of oxygen and Aya was currently letting out streams of comical tears.

"...Can't... breathe... Aya....sa...ma...." Sakura wheezed, trying to get as much oxygen into her system as possible.

Aya stopped her hysterical tears and looked down at the red Sakura.

"Oh.... Sorry..." Aya said innocently as she released the poor girl. Sakura took at deep breaths trying to get the oxygen flowing in her system again.

" ;;... You squeezed the living daylights outta me Aya-sama," Sakura said, breathing properly once again.

"Aa... gomen gomen" Aya laughed slightly. She looked at the Tomoyo and Meiling as if she had just noticed them. "Oh... Hiya... you must be Tomoyo and Meiling... Nice to meet you, my name is Aya Setsuna" She said sticking her hand out for a formal handshake. They looked at her in amazement as they shook hands with her, noticing their strange looks she looked back at them curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing really, but Sakura never really mentioned how old you really looked, and considering that you are supposedly over 200, we expected you to look around 60 or 70," Meiling replied.

"Yeah," Tomoyo agreed. "You don't look anything over 24. Sakura-chan speaks so highly of you and with so much respect that I guess we just got the wrong impression."

"I'm actually suppose to be 27 actually ;;" she grinned happily. "Oh damn, where are my friggin' manners, please come in, she invited.

Tomoyo and Meiling were a bit surprised by the choice of words that Aya used, but Sakura seemed to be unfazed by it as she followed Aya inside the little house.

"Welcome into my little sanctuary," Aya introduced, sweeping her arm across the little room which appeared to be the dining room/kitchen. Aya gestured them to take a seat as she went over to the counter to prepare some treats for them.

"So would it be Milk or Tea?" Aya asked.

"MILK!" Sakura and Meiling cried out together happily.

"Tea for me please," Tomoyo replied politely.

"Okay, coming right up," she said rummaging through the cupboard for the tea bags.

Sakura and Meiling looked at Tomoyo and then to each other, and then back to her strangely. They stared at her as if she was from another planet or something.

"What?" Tomoyo asked innocently.

"... nutting... --;;" the muttered in response. Noticing their expressions, a tiny vein popped on her forehead.

"I just happen to like tea," she replied answering their thoughts.

"Milk, is better," Meiling argued, Sakura nodding in response.

"NOTHING is better than milk," she added. "... Well besides Coconut Milk... but that's still milk. MILK RULES!"

"--;; uh-huh... I still like tea better," Tomoyo told them. "You're just jealous that I'm more sophisticated than you guys. :P NYAH"

"Yeah right, sophisticated my butt," Sakura laughed. Aya was coming back with the 2 cups of milk and tea and some cookies. Settling the platter down on the table, she took a seat herself.

"Phew... I finally get to sit down. I've been standing the whole time since I woke up." She sighed.

"Oo... what were you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I was baking cookies and trying to make this recipe... but I'm failing miserably," she cried ; ;.

"... That's because you can't cook..." Sakura said sweat dropping.

"I can too!" Aya argued.

"What can you cook then," Sakura asked. Aya started to say something but when Sakura added that it must be edible she shut her mouth to think of something.

"... I can cook..." she started. "COOKIES!"

The girls sweat dropped, "That doesn't count. That's baking, any one can bake cookies." (AN: haha I tried before... its kinda easy, baking is fun, except for when I burn the food. --;;)

--;; 

"Okay, so I can't cook," Aya grumbled. "Anyway, let's get back to business. You two are here with Sakura because you need answers right?" (AN: DUH! XP) Seeing nods from the girls confirming her question, she continued. "I know that you know about me, assuming that Sakura told you about me and everything. I want to learn a little about you first, so I can get to know you better."

The girls introduced themselves briefly about their hobbies, likes and dislikes. Meiling shared that she loved dim sum and her fiancé Rei and wishes to marry after college and have 3 kids. She likes to practice her martial arts from time to time and she hates ignorant people. Tomoyo said that she loved video taping her friends and designing clothing, she wants to become a famous designer/producer one day and she hates thunder.

"Interesting..." Aya murmured glancing over at Tomoyo's wristwatch. "What time does school start for you guys again?"

"9:00" they replied.

"We have to continue this later on then,"

"Why?"

"Because you girls are already late for class." She answered calmly.

...Silence...

"CRAP!" they all cried at once.

"How did time fly by so fast?" Meiling panicked, gulping down the last of her milk.

".. Hoe.. I'm going to be late again." Sakura cried scrambling on her book bag.

"This is only the second day of school for us too. " Tomoyo said.

"Come back later after school," Aya said ushering them out. "ASAP. There are important matters that we must discuss. Living arrangements and all, and your power and training." She added.

"Okay," replied waving good-bye as they disappeared though the barrier. They didn't really rake in what Aya had told them, but they didn't care because they we're already 15 minutes late.

The three girls ran frantically from the Park to their school. When it finally came into view, they saw the janitor closing the gates.

"MATTE(wait)!" They yelled sprinting with increased speed.

The old man looked up to see a huge cloud of dust following the three girls. He moved aside for safety because he would surely be knocked down if he had stayed. As the girls ran past him, they left him with their dust. "Kids these days..." He coughed and closed the gates.

The girls ran up the 4 flights of stairs and dashed through the hallway until they reached their classroom and threw open the door.

"SENSEI! Sorry we're late!" Sakura exclaimed trying to catch her breathe, as was the other two. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Notes ( these thingies) 

Dim sum- these are dishes that you can get if u go to a Chinese restaurant during tea-drinking time.

_Ha Gow Ngao Yuk Yuan, Chern Fun and Tien Chung Go- these are some types of dishes. Part of the Dim Sum._

Kukukukukukuku- an evil laugh in Japanese

Dung yee shya- this is mandarin, but that's definitely not how u spell it. Anyone wanna help me out here?

Furimori Forest- it's a made up forest. I came up with it while listening to Inuyasha music x

Kuuyu- it basically means transport. I dunno which type but this one looks the best so... ta-da XD

AN: YESH! DONE FOR THIS CHAPPIE! Mwahahhahaha.... -- I finally updated. I'm squeezing fanfiction into my schedule as much as possible. Finally updating. --

- What do you think is gonna happen? XD

Questions, comments, and feedback are always welcomed x

VOTE PLEASE ON WHICH PAIRING U WISH TO READ ON THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS BY SELECTING 1 2 3 or 4

-SakuraSyaoran

-TomoyoEriol

-Meiling other character

-Don't Care

Arigato Gozaimasu

**S A K U R A 22 **


End file.
